Orphan of District 12
by aprilen
Summary: Story of Gabriella Mayfield who is 16, lives with an aunt who loathes her, has one true friend, Peeta M. and a long time crush Gale H. Let's see how this turns out.
1. Chapter 1

Orphan of District 12

Chapter 1 – The Reaping

"Gabriella Mayfield, please report to the Principal's office immediately," The secretary of the school filled the classrooms, and after the intercom was off every child in the room with her were oh-ing and saying that I was in trouble. The teacher quiets them down, as I walk out of the room to the principal's office. When I opened the door after I knocked I found peacekeepers were standing next to the principal, they were talking in a whisper until they heard me close the door.

"Gabriella, please have a seat," I look at the principal's face and it looked grim, and she seemed to be fighting back tears. I didn't know what was going on, until she handed me a charred pin that I made my dad.

"What's going on?" I finally ask, I felt a lump in my throat already getting ready for the bad news.

"Your parents, they were killed in an explosion," The principal said in a shaky voice. It took a while for the words to sink in. I was only ten at the time. I did scream saying that they were wrong, and that they need to save my parents, but I had to go to school the next day until they find someone who can take me in.

They found the wrong person because my Aunt Agave. She did not like my mother being her sister-in-law, and me looking just like her just makes her hate me even more, but apparently I have her brother's eyes. I thought because I had her brother's eyes she would treat me better, but boy was I wrong. For the past six years that I have been living with her and my life has not been easy. I tell Peeta, my best friend since kindergarten about my situation and no one else. Yes I do have some girlfriends that I can talk to, but they're the gossip queens of the school. I don't even know why they want me to hang out with them really.

"So how was your morning?" Peeta asked as I took a bite from one his deliciously decorated bread. He always knows how to make me feel better with his bread. My favorite ones are his strawberry bread; they were sweet but not too sweet.

Today is the day of the reaping; my morning was consisted of me feeling nervous for my youngest cousin, Katrina, she's about ten years old and has feared this day. Her older brothers are jerks; they treat me and Katrina like were the dirt beneath their feet. They're actually excited to be selected as one of the tributes. I do sometimes wish they were out of my lives, but not dead.

"How was my morning?" I retort as I put down the cup of water. "Peeta, today's the day of the reaping, what do you think?" I asked him. The boy sat down across from me, he laced his fingers and sighed. I know he's been dreading the reaping day as well. We talked about it as the day drew close, and now its here. We're both terrified that one of us will be picked. Why does the Capitol have to do this to us? The way they are exerting their power over the districts is a bit much, isn't it?

"I know, it's been a hard morning for everyone," Peeta says gently. I let out a small sigh and got up from my seat. I knew it was almost time for everyone to be at the square and I needed to get out of my current outfit.

"I should go get ready," I said in a whisper.

"I'll see you later," Peeta opened the door for me, he was always the gentlemen, I gave him a small smile as a thank you and left to go to the house that dreaded my return, except for one member for the family. As I opened the door to the house I was greeted with Katrina running to me giving me a hug. I hugged her back and kissed her on the top of her head. The girl looked up at me terrified.

"I need to get ready, and so do you," I whispered to her. Katrina and I walked into the room we shared and I helped her with her blue dress, and braided two little pigtails for her. After that she watched me do my own hair. "You're not going to be picked your name hasn't been put into that bowl yet," I told her, as I buttoned the top of my light blue dress. She didn't seem reassured about this fact. I turned to look at the small girl sitting on her bed.

"What if you get picked?" She said looking down at her shoes. She's right; I have a higher possibility to be picked as a tribute, now that I'm sixteen.

"If I get picked, I'll try my best to win," I said to the little girl, I gave her a hug before her mother started calling us down to go to the reaping. The two older boys who were a year older were excited about this day. All they could do was talk about it nonstop, which makes me dread it even more. Aunt Agave took Katrina's hand and dragged her away from me. I didn't want to fight my aunt, which will just cause her to hate me even more.

"So cousin, are you ready to be picked?" Mavis said putting his arm around my shoulders. He had that evil grin of his; I just wanted to smack it off his face right then and there.

"I'm sure you two are ready," I said to the both of them. The two are the most annoying twins I have ever met. Both of them let out a bellowing laugh. I know they're actually terrified of going into the arena and fighting to the death, this is only an act to show that they aren't weaklings.

"Of course we're ready," They said in unison. I tried to get out from under his arm, but he tightened his grip and I couldn't get out of it without breaking my own neck, but when we reached the square, we were instructed to line up by age. The oldest in the front and the youngest in the back, the twins moved to the front while I stayed where I was because the sixteen year olds were gathering behind them. Peeta stood next to me; he took my hand in his and gave it a friendly squeeze. I squeezed back hoping that neither of us will be picked.

"Welcome, welcome today one lucky young female and one lucky male will be tribute for this district," The woman with pink hair said into the microphone. No one feels that today is a happy day, well with the exception of the Capitol and the twins. What I noticed was one chair was empty. I furrowed my eyebrows wondering who is supposed to be there. Maybe it's the mentor, and all mentors are the past victors. Then it hit me, the mentor for this year's victor is Haymitch. Haymitch is like our town drunk. Everyone has never seen him sober, not once.

I close my eyes as Effie dips her hand into the bowl full of girls' names. Peeta's hand tightens his grip on my mine. I relaxed a little when the letter "p" was sounded from Effie's lips, but I froze up again when I heard the full name, "Primrose Everdeen." I was about to run out to volunteer until Peeta held me back. I don't mind dying in Prim's place, she's too young. Someone has to volunteer for her, and then it hits me. I look at Katniss Everdeen, her older sister. She _has_ to volunteer for her sister. I keep anticipating for Katniss to do something but I couldn't wait any longer. I let go of Peeta's hand and I hear my voice and Katniss's saying, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Katniss turned to look at me, like I was mad. Sure she isn't my sister but she's still young, only two years older than Katrina.

"Oh how wonderful, _two_ willing volunteers," Effie says with a cheerful voice. "Well, as you two young ladies know, there can only be one girl tribute," she said. Effie walked down the platform, and told us to play rock paper scissors; best two out of three will be the girl tribute for district twelve. I looked over at Peeta, he looked nervous. Katniss and I agree, we turn to face each other.

The first two tries were tied, and I had won one, then Katniss won the second time, the third time was the tie breaker, but we tied again, and again. _Alright, this time don't think like her._ I told myself as I pulled a scissors, and Katniss pulled a rock. I tried not to show my relief over this. "Good luck Katniss," I whispered to her when we were told to embrace.

"Thanks," I heard her whisper back, the two of us broke the hug, and I hear Prim screaming, because she didn't want her sister to go. Tears started to brim my eyes but I quickly looked down at the ground and walked back in line, next to Peeta. I blink back the tears and watch as Gale carries Prim away from the stage.

Gale, the only other person whom I don't want to be picked as a tribute, well it's because I have a crush on him since my parents died. The first person would be Peeta. Peeta's been my friend for eleven years, I can't even imagine watching him in the games, but I don't have to now, because he has been picked. I look up at Peeta tears threatening to fall again. He pulls me into a hug, "I'll do my best to come back," he whispers, but I know he will try to protect Katniss. He's had a crush on her for as long as I can remember. When he breaks it, I grab his hand as he slowly walks to the stage. I don't want him to go. I watch as his hand slowly falls out of my own.

The girls who are my "friends" run up to me to comfort me, and we all watch as Peeta and Katniss stand next to each other. Instead of applauding like everyone else, I lift my three middle fingers of my left hand press it to my lips, and face it towards Peeta.

"Oh, Gabi, you poor thing," One of my friends says hugging me tight in her arms. I hug her back, but not as tight. "Be strong for Peeta," She said her hands still on my shoulders. I nod and wipe the tears away from my eyes. The other girls do the same. I was glad that they were there to comfort me. Sure they're probably my friend for an ulterior motive, and I don't know what it is, yet. Maybe my Aunt paid them to be my friends so I would avoid bonding with her youngest daughter. That is one possibility. After the hugging fest I received from my "friends" Mr. Mellark walked towards me and told me that they are allowing family and friends to say good bye to the tribute. I nodded and followed him to the Justice Building.

"Peeta!" I shout as if I haven't seen for years. I ran to him and put my arms around my waist. I heard a small chuckle come from both his father and Peeta himself. I felt Peeta's strong arms wrap around my shoulders and one hand on my head. I'm at least half a head shorter than Peeta, so I rested my head on one of his shoulders. "You have to try your best to stay alive," I whispered still not letting him go, when I know his father would love to hug his only son, and it could be his last time.

"I promise," He whispered back, and he kissed me on the side of my head. I lift up my head from his shoulder to look at him before letting him go. I am really going to miss telling him everything that goes on at home, and seeing him live, instead of on the screen at the square. I smiled and let him go, so he and his father can converse. I watched as the two of them hugged, I couldn't help but cry. The two men looked over at me as I tried to hide my tears, but they beckoned me to a group hug. I couldn't help but smile through my tears.

"We're definitely going to miss you, Peeta," His father spoke for me. I knew I was going to miss him. The two of us walk out when the Peacekeepers came through the door. I glanced over my shoulder to get one last glance at Peeta, and it was of him smiling and waving me goodbye.

"Mr. Mellark, I'm going to go for a walk," I said to him the Peacekeepers walked me out to the front doors of the justice building. They stopped at the door and I continued to walk in the square. After I thought it would be safe I stop by the house, grab my sword, and run into the woods. I stop at the fence to make sure that the electricity wasn't on. So I ducked under the fence, and ran out far into the woods. I started to duel invisible opponents, letting out my anger out in the woods. I continue until I felt something sharp at my right foot stop me. I fall to the grassy floor and my sword clattered on the floor a few inches from my left hand. I tried to get up, but my right ankle wouldn't hold my weight. But I tried to get up again, and picked up my sword, and continued with my stances until the pain intensified again.

I fell and let out a yelp in pain. I sat in the woods and looked at my swollen ankle. I sighed knowing I shouldn't try to use it. Then I heard something rustling in the leaves. I turned my head to look over my shoulder. I crawled to a tree nearby and stand leaning on to it for support. I looked at my sword; it was out of reach, great, only fists to defend myself with. Then I saw a figure that looked familiar. As the figure got closer I could see that it was Gale. "What are you doing here?" I asked him feeling myself relax.

"I hunt out here, remember?" He said leaning on a tree across from me.

"Of course I remember," I said a bit breathless because of my workout and my attempt to get back up from my ankle. I hide it from him, hopefully he won't see it.

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked me crossing his arms. I nodded my head towards my sword. Then I felt a sting on my side, and I clutched it. I heard Gale move towards me. "There's a bit of blood on your sword," He said looking at my sword. I slowly lift my hand from my side and saw red crimson blood on my hand. I leaned my head against the trunk of the tree. "We need to get you out of here," Gale said, I heard him clean my sword with the moss on the trees, and put it in my scabbard. Before I know it, I was lifted from the floor of the woods, and Gale was running with my weight and his own towards the fence. He stepped on the coils, and ducked under the upper coils. I put my head on Gale's shoulders.

"What happened?" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Let the Games Begin

It's been a week since Peeta left, and after I injured myself in my own fury at the fact that Peeta was picked for this year's games. Yes, I was spared, but not my best friend. I wanted one of the twins to volunteer to take his place, but they never cared for his life, and him being my only best friend, caused them to anticipate his death.

"Your friend's not going to last ten seconds in the games," Max snarled in my ear whenever we had to watch the tributes on our own television in the house. I ignored their comments as I took down the bread that I ate for three of my meals. That's all I got, bread and a cup of water. The bread isn't even warm by the time she gives it to me. I just looked at Peeta, and listened to what he had to say.

"What is Katniss doing?" Katrina said sitting on my lap. The girl's ten but she still likes to sit on my lap as if she was four.

"I have no idea," I responded. I was happy to be with Katrina again, my ankle has healed considerably and the cut on my left has healed without a scar. I can't thank Gale and Ms. Everdeen enough. I'm sure she's proud of how her daughter looks so beautiful in that dress, but also scared for her safety in the arena. After Katniss's three minutes were up, Peeta was next.

Katrina and I hushed clinging onto every word that would be coming out of his mouth. We let out a small laugh as he and Caesar took turns sniffing each other. After that Caesar asked if Peeta had a girlfriend back home. I watched as he shook his head. I agree with Caesar, Peeta has never had a girlfriend, and he told me he's waiting on Katniss to say yes. Peeta can't wait on that girl forever. Then, he did something that I never thought he would on television, telling the whole of Panem that he has a crush on Katniss. My mouth just dropped open in surprise, even though I knew this information already, but to confess is love for her for everyone in Panem to witness is wow. He is braver than I thought.

"Wow, I wonder how long he has been in love with Katniss!" Katrina said as I turned the television off. All of the interviews were over, and it was close to Katrina's bed time. "Gabriella, I know you knew about his love for Katniss for a while now."

"I'm not telling, I swore I wasn't going to tell anyone," I said to her lifting my right hand up, to show her that I won't tell her unless Peeta decides to reveal more about his love for Katniss for the whole of Panem. She tried her best to get it out of me but it never worked. "Good night, Katrina," I said as I managed to wrestle her into bed. Sure my aunt hates how I'm bonding with her daughter so well, but she doesn't even bother to put us in separate rooms. I close the door behind me and slowly walked downstairs to close the store up. Just as the lights went out I knew they cut the electricity. I don't know why our electricity never lasts. Sure it's nice to see the billions of stars at night, but it would be nice to be able to feel warm during the cold winter nights, that are coming soon.

After I made sure that the doors were locked I walked back upstairs to find that the twins were still up. I walked over to see what they were doing. I peered over their broad shoulders and found that they had names of all the tributes and they had their money out as if betting to see who wins. "Are you two gambling again?" I asked them. I assumed I startled them because they didn't hear me walk up towards them.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Mavis said in this childish tone. I rolled my eyes, knowing that if I tell their mother she wouldn't believe me, until she sees it for herself. Sure I want to see the twins in trouble, but I never schemed against anyone, and I don't think I ever will. I stayed silent, and they knew my answer. "That's what I thought," Max said as they turned back to the names of the tributes, and started talking about who had the best possibility of winning. I shake my head and walk towards the bathroom for a quick shower, and climbed into bed next to the window. I choose it because I didn't want Katrina to fee cold during the nights, and that I can "count" the stars if I can't fall asleep.

I picked up my sword, and left the house. Living in the square doesn't make going to the woods is not as convenient for someone who live at the seam. But it's one place for me to escape from my living situation.

Once I reached the fence I did my usual routine to see if the coils were alive with electricity. A smile played on my lips when I didn't hear the hum of electrons on the wires. I lifted the coil with my sword belt, and went into the woods. I smiled as I heard the sound of mockingjays flying around the trees, and the sound of the wind rustling the leaves and playing with my hair. I realized I should have secured my hair because strands of hair were obscuring my vision. Well, it's kind of late to go back to the house that never welcomed me with open arms. I pulled out my sword and started with some warm up stances.

After what seemed like a couple of hours; well the sun was far from being "behind" the mountains. I didn't even notice how the light of the sun permeated through the thicket of leaves above me. I panted as I looked back to where the fence is located. Hopefully electricity hasn't returned yet. I put my sword back into my scabbard and started walking towards the fence, but something caught my foot and I was hanging in the air upside down. I looked for the hilt of my sword but found it on the floor below me.

_Great, I'm gonna die with blood rushing to my head._ I thought as I tried to do a sit up and look at the knot on my ankle. Then I heard a branch break somewhere nearby. I looked around as I felt the blood rush to my head. I heard a familiar laugh fill my pounding ears. My eyes meet those familiar gray eyes. He had amusement in his eyes, and I just glared at him. "At least help me get down," I said crossing my arms.

"I don't know, I actually enjoy seeing you like this," Gale said leaning on a nearby tree. I rolled my eyes, hoping he will take me down soon. He even had the nerve to kick my sword even further away from me.

"My blood is rushing to my head, please!" I said doing another sit up and holding it until I started to feel the pressure in my head; nose, eyes, and ears start to fade.

"You seem to be taking care of yourself well, though." Gale said teasingly. I was starting to get a bit annoyed with his teasing. I had no idea Gale could be this annoying. Why do I even have a crush on him? "Alright fine, I'm letting you down," He finally said as he took out his dagger and started sawing away at the rope that kept me tied up. I let out a yelp as I suddenly fell to the floor. I heard a chuckle come out of his mouth. I rubbed my head and my back.

I sat up, "A warning would have been nice," I said taking the loop off of my ankle. I started to stand up slowly, hoping I won't experience a head rush.

"Sorry, just thought you would know by the sound of a blade finishes cutting a rope," Gale said stowing his dagger back into its sheath. Is it just because I use a sword? I sighed and went to pick up my sword. Has he always been like this? I have to ask Katniss, well if she is the victor of the Games. It started today, and the citizens of Panem have the opportunity to watch the start of the Games tonight. I already know that there will be a lot of deaths in the middle of arena.

I looked up at the sky to see the sun was at eight o'clock. I wonder how Peeta is doing so far in the arena. I knew he wouldn't be dead on the first day, he's so strong, and he's likeable. He must have some sponsors who pity him for being in love with a girl who doesn't seem to like him back. "How do you think Katniss is doing?" Gale suddenly asked me.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she's doing well," I said reassuring him. The two are best friends, I know how he feels. "I should probably head back," I said breaking the silence between us. Gale and I don't really talk that often. Sure I have seen him at school but, I never had the courage to talk to him, and where was this courage coming from? I usually blush like mad whenever he was around. Maybe I am finally getting over him, but what if I don't want to?

"I think we both should head back," Gale added pointing to the sun that was inching closer to nine o'clock. I nodded and we both started walking towards the fence that never had a charge. It was a silent walk, I don' know what to talk to him about, besides the technicality of snares or the fun and exhilaration he gets from hunting. I don't hunt; I just exercise with the sword my dad made me. I didn't see any purpose in learning how to fight with a sword, but now I do. I could have been picked for the games, my parents were lucky enough that they were never picked. Why would my dad train me, for the games? Maybe he didn't but, it sure seems like he was getting me ready for the Games.

I was out of my thoughts when I felt Gale's arm stop me from moving any further. I looked up and we were at the fence. "Thanks," I managed to say before listening for any hint of an electric current.

"Is it safe?" Gale asked as he also leaned in to check for himself.

"Yeah," I replied ducking under the coils. Both of us started walking towards the square, I guess he's selling off what he hunted with his snares.

"Want to come with?" He asked me. I didn't think he wanted me for company. Katniss and Gale always sold their game separately, and kept what they needed.

"Um, sure," I said, so I tagged along with him to different shop owners who buy what Gale has hunted in the woods. Many of them were thankful towards him because they had no other way of feeding their families. Now, I wondered if my aunt ever bought game from Gale. And sure enough, she has because we started walking towards the plain brown door. Gale knocked; I wonder if he knows that I live here. He'll find out if Katrina opens the door.

The door swung open and a tall Mavis was standing in the door way. He looked at me as if he had no idea who I was. "Here's the wild turkey you requested," Gale said pulling the bird from his belt. Mavis grabbed the turkey and gave Gale, I assume what they usually gave him. Of course I wouldn't know if they ever had meat, my aunt never served that to me, or even bothered to show it to me. Katrina did try to slip me some meat but she was severely punished for it. So I told Katrina not to try again, I did not want to see her get hurt by the hand of her mother.

"So do you live in the square?" Gale asked as we started walking towards the Hob, the place where the Black Market business runs. I looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, I do live in the square," I replied with a smile, to show him that my life living at the square is perfectly fine.

"I guess that's why I don't see you anywhere besides school," Gale added with a smile of his own. His smile was what made me fall in love with him in the first place. He cheered me up after I received the news of my parents' death. Peeta was sick at home that day, so I was lucky that Gale even bothered to talk to me.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. I would be talking to Peeta right now, not Gale. This is so surreal, I can't believe that I'm talking to Gale Hawthrone, and he's talking to me. Acknowledging my presence and we're talking. We're not close but this is the best day ever, so far.

"Did we stop by your house?" Gale asked. I don't know how to tell him. I don't know if he can keep secrets, I don't want my living situation to be leaked out that I have to go to the community center to live. Katrina wouldn't want me to leave her, and I don't want to.

"Yes, we did," that was the only thing that came to mind. I can't reveal too much information. I'm sure he knows some details about my life.

"Which one was it?" He asked. I looked at him quizzical as to why he was so interested in my life all of a sudden. "What? I'm just curious," He added as we were stopped by a man who had a really bad scar on his right eye. He wanted one of Gale's games, and so we stopped and negotiated a price, and sold the squirrel.

"The one where a teenage boy answered the door," I said as we moved on from the man. He seemed quite content with his squirrel meat.

"You live with those twins?" Gale sounded shocked and I looked at his face to see a bit of sympathy there. I simply nodded as a reply. How does Gale even know about Max and Mavis? Did he have an unpleasant encounter with them or something because it didn't seem like it when Gale gave the wild turkey to him; Mavis was probably hiding his actual emotions towards Gale since I was standing right next to him.

"How do you know them?" I asked turning the topic back towards him. I didn't want to talk about my life, like most girls would want to, my life isn't the best, and I know Gale's probably is far worse than mine, or he would assume so.

"Had some bad encounters at school," He replied with a shrug. Those twins will always cause some trouble. I'm surprised that they haven't caused any trouble for the peacekeepers, but then again the peacekeepers don't really care about what goes on in this district. They haven't even punished anyone that is involved in the black market and for poaching. "I can't imagine how living with them is like," Gale added as he sold another squirrel to a woman who sold liquor.

"It's not that bad, just don't provoke them," I replied. The worst thing that they've done to me was leaving me in a burning building. I had to find my own way out. After Gale sold everything but another wild turkey, we walked out of the Hob and started going towards his house.

"Wish, I knew that before I met them," Gale said shaking his head, I managed a small laugh, and we both smiled. I actually felt at peace today, instead of worrying about Peeta, which is what I should be doing. I'll be able to see how he's doing in the arena tonight.

By the time we reached Gale's house it was around lunch time. I was hungry but I didn't want to eat at Gale's house. I wasn't planning on it, and I did not plan on being trapped by one of his snares. Mrs. Hawthrone did offer me some food, but I declined it. After a few more times of trying to persuade me, I gave in. The meal was delicious and it was great to be in the company of people who actually wanted me there.

"Thanks for the meal, Mrs. Hawthrone," I said as Gale waited for me at the door. Mrs. Hawthrone smiled in response as she wiped down the table. I started walking towards their front door, knowing that I will have to go back to Aunt Agave to help with the shop.

"I'll see you around, Gabriella." Gale said as he opened the door to the shop. The bell jingled and Aunt Agave's "sweet" voice filled our ears.

"See you around," I replied with a smile, I walked in and Gale closed the door behind him.

"Where have you been?" Aunt Agave hissed at me.

"I was caught by a snare, it's a long story," I replied as I went to help a customer pick out a dress. I felt daggers digging into my back, Aunt Agave was definitely glaring at me and watching me like a hawk until the day was over. By dinner time I ate what she always gave me; bread and water.

"I would like to hear about what happened today," Aunt Agave said and the two boys put their focus on me.

"You don't even care about me, so why do you want to know?" I retorted as I finished the last of my bread, and gulped down the rest of the water. I looked at Katrina telling her not to say anything. They were all silent as I got up from the table went to the sink and washed my cup. I'm surprised that Aunt Agave even let me eat at the table. It was probably because Katrina begged her for me.

"Well, I'm waiting," I heard Aunt Agave say, I pictured her crossing her arms and leaning back against her chair. I sighed.

"Woke up at dawn, went out into the woods with my sword doing what I usually do, then stepped on one of Gale's snares, he found me hanging upside down, let me down, and I accompanied him in selling his game, and I had lunch at his house, after that I came back," I said all in one breath. Hoping that she caught all of that information at once, because I was not going to repeat again just so she knows what I was up to. I really don't know why she wants to know, there has to be a reason why. Lucky for me Aunt Agave didn't say anything, she just turned on the television hoping whatever happened to Peeta would paralyze me enough so that I won't leave the house at dawn again.

And it sure did, Katniss cut down a tracker jacker nest, and stung all of the Careers and herself. The puzzling thing is what Peeta did, he saved her. Katniss won't know why he saved her. I was happy that he did, but worried if he was going to survive, especially since one of his "allies" cut a big gash on his legs, and that he was stung by a number of tracker jackers.

"Oh Peeta, please be careful," I whispered to the stars, before closing my eyes and drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – What a Day

I was awake but I stayed in bed, watching the sun's rays going permeating through the window. I didn't want to go to the woods, not today, not after what I saw yesterday. How long will Peeta survive with that gash on his leg? If he doesn't treat it that leg will have an infection which causes a fever later on, and. I couldn't think about it anymore, I can't think of Peeta dying in the arena. I sighed as I took the blankets off of me and felt the chill of the morning air tickle my skin. I pulled on the school uniform and started organizing things in the store.

"Katrina why are you up so early?" I asked the little girl who was rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I noticed that you weren't in bed, so I was wondering where you were," Katrina replied as she slowly walked towards me with her bare feet. I smiled and grabbed hold of her hand. I started to lead her up back to our bedroom, and let her sleep for a few more hours before school started. Around eight o'clock the house was bustling with life now. Aunt Agave making sure that her three children had food and me some bread and a water bottle. I had my backpack packed and ready so she didn't need to check that.

The twins, as usual walked ahead of us to talk about whatever they were talking about. They were probably talking about the chances of which district tribute is going to survive. I hope that they're rooting for their own district. District one through four are the ones who will most likely to survive the arena. Those eight tributes have the most sponsors, but maybe it will be different for this year. Peeta confessing his love for Katniss, and it being unrequited the people in the Capitol will surely sponsor twelve more than usual. Katniss even had an eleven for training, the highest rating is twelve. Who wouldn't want to sponsor a tribute like that?

Classes were boring as usual. It was always about coal mining, which is the core class for us to pass, and the other classes were just general education that high school-ers throughout the districts needed to learn. I enjoyed Biology when I was a freshman, and History is somewhat interesting. When the bell rang indicating that class was over and it was finally lunch time.

I was joined by the usual friends, and ate what my Aunt gave me. Don't friends usually share their food? Whatever, they're not really my friends anyway. I walked excused myself from the table after I was done. I usually go to the library to do some studying but today I felt like walking around the deserted halls. I was walking right past the boys' restroom when the door swung open hitting my shoulder. I stepped back and winced in pain.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you," A familiar voice apologized. Of course he didn't see me, there's no window on the door, and why would there be a window? I looked up to find that it was Gale. We've been bumping into each other lately, which is weird. We have never had these "meetings" before, why now?

"It's alright," I said rubbing my shoulder. It wasn't that hard of a hit and there probably won't be any evidence of a door hitting me.

"Gabriella, fancy seeing you here," Gale said after realizing who he was talking to. I just gave him a cheeky smile. Yeah, fancy seeing you here, too. I thought. I scanned the halls again, hoping there would be someone nearby, but everyone was still in the cafeteria. "So do you usually try to sneak into the boys' restroom?"

I turned my head to face him as if he was mad. Do I look like a boy to him? The next thing I heard was his bellowing laugh that filled the halls. That just made me even angrier at him, the guy I have been crushing on for six years, is so, so, ugh, I can't even find a word to describe him.

* * *

><p>I watched as Gabriella started to storm off. Was it something I said? Yeah it probably was, calling her a boy isn't the best thing that I've said to her so far. "Gabriella, wait!" I shouted and caught up to her without breaking a sweat. She didn't get too far, she was probably thinking about what to do to me. She can fight so it was most likely knocking me out. I grabbed her injured shoulder and turned her around. She flinched away from me, and put her hand on it. Great, just made it worse. I thought.<p>

"What?" She growled, she looked furious, I have never seen Katniss this angry before.

"Look. I'm sorry for what I said and did earlier," I managed to stammer out. I did not know what to do when a girl was this angry with me, except to leave them alone and let them cool off. I looked up at the girl with jet black hair to see that her face softened a little. I started to relax.

"It's alright, I overreacted anyways," I heard the girl say. I was shocked to hear that she overreacted. I think any girl would react that way, but maybe she wouldn't mind actually being a guy. It's a lot easier to be a guy but also the maturation rate is quite slow. So it's sort of a lose-lose situation.

"So how's the shoulder?" I asked, the silence that grew between us was getting awkward. Why wouldn't it be awkward? We're not that close and we only did get to know each other yesterday, but it wasn't much. I watched as Gabriella rolled her shoulder to see if it was okay to move the joint.

"It'll be fine," she replied rubbing it a little. Now I feel quite bad for grabbing the injured shoulder, and for smacking it with the restroom door. I was about to apologize again but I decided it would be a waste of my energy to do so. She can probably tell how sorry I am for not being aware that other people were walking in the halls during lunch.

"How has your day been, so far?" I asked leaning on a nearby locker. Then something struck me, it was strange the way the light bounced of her hair made her look, beautiful. I never noticed that, and the way her skin glows in the sunlight how can I have not seen this before? I watched as she leaned on the locker next to me, and I also realized that she's quite short, she was at least a head shorter than me.

"Alright, nothing much happened, besides our little incident," she said and I think I noticed her blush a little. Maybe it's because this is the first time we've been standing so close to each other, I don't know. "How about you," The girl asked me. I looked at her and our eyes locked for moment. But I snapped out of it when I turned my attention to the lockers across from the two of us.

"Same," I replied folding my arms. The two of us stood there in silence, until the bell rang signaling it was time for the next class. "Where's your next class, I'll walk you there," Okay why did I just say that? I usually don't walk girls to class besides Katniss. She'll probably deny this request, I am so stupid.

"It's down the hall, where's yours?" She asked as people asked them to move away from their lockers.

"Huh, mine is down that way, too." I said, wow and I have never noticed her until now? But before we could walk towards our next class her friends popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Gabriella, let's go to class," one of the girls who had blond hair said while she linked her arms with Gabriella. She looked up at me with an apologetic smile and started walking with her friend to class. I watched as they stopped by their lockers, and walk into the classroom. I sighed as I slumped my way to the classroom across from her.

* * *

><p>It's been a few hours since school was out. I was standing at the cashier waiting for costumers to purchase what caught their eye, but business was slow today. It was probably because of what happened to the two tributes of twelve. Everyone knows what the tracker jacker venom can do to a person. I sighed hoping that Peeta was doing alright with that injury to his leg. I stood up, suddenly realizing that I haven't visited the Mellarks in a while. They must be worried about their youngest son being in the arena. I wanted to leave the store and go to the bakery, but I was the only one in. I can have a break, can't I? I never tried it, but I guess I will.<p>

I jumped over the counter, used the "we'll be right back" sign that had a little clock with moveable hands, hung it on the door and locked the shop. I walked to the bakery and looked at the windows. Peeta's decorated cakes, they were always different from one another. A lot of people admired them, and I'm one of those people. I walked inside after the window started to get crowded by little children who wanted those cakes.

"Hi Mrs. Mellark, is Mr. Mellark home?" I asked the not so kind woman. I'm used to it, Aunt Agave isn't the kindest woman either.

"Yes, he's upstairs," she grumbled as she stuffed a few rolls into a bag for a costumer.

"Thanks," I replied and walked upstairs to their living space. Most of the store-keepers in the square have this kind of structure. I knocked on the door of Mr. Mellark's study.

"Come in," He sounded quite sad, so I cautiously opened the door.

"Hi Mr. Mellark, its Gabriella," I said leaving the door open behind me. I'm sure what we're going to discuss is nothing really important. "How are you?" I asked staying by the door.

"Worried, I'm worried about Peeta," He said quietly. I nodded feeling exactly what he was feeling right now.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure he found a way to survive with that injury," I said hoping that cheered him up. Mr. Mellark slowly turned around and faced me. He looked like he's been crying. I held back my tears, I know what I said, but it's hard to survive with such an injury. But I can't assume he's dead, not until tonight's broadcast that is.

I wiped my tears as I left the bakery, and slowly walked back to the store, to find a line of people outside. I wiped the remaining tears and jogged to the shop. Every costumer was complaining how I went over the time, and I didn't even realize it. I thought I said ten minutes, and it didn't seem I was gone for ten minutes. I sighed and opened the door; I was going to walk in but was squished to the side by the stampede of angry costumers.

* * *

><p>I was walking back from the justice building after selling my wild turkey to the lead peacekeeper of this district. He always paid a fair price for my wild turkey. I was walking with the gold in my hand, and then I saw something that I had never seen before. A line of people waiting at the clothing store that Gabriella's aunt owns. Should I intervene, and see what's going on or should I wait for her aunt to come back? But to my surprise it was Gabriella who walked to the shop and opened the door. She disappeared from my view once she opened the door. Okay, now I have to intervene. I walked towards the shop and found that the small girl was leaning on the door for support.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as I helped her into the shop. The girl nodded in response and walked into the store holding onto my arm. I was surprised by how quickly she recovered when she had to take over the cash register, and rushing from one end of the store to another to help customers. After her third lap around the store I stopped her. "I can help you know," I said.

Gabriella turned her head to face me. I could see that she was overwhelmed with how many people wanted clothes all of a sudden. "Alright, can you take over the cash register? I'll deal with the customers." The girl said as she slowly loosened the grip of my hand on her wrist. I didn't even notice that our hands were that close.

"Right," I responded and walked over to the cash register and started on the long line of costumers that waited for their items to be purchased. I even started to get a bit overwhelmed with how many costumers had entered the store. After the last costumer left I leaned on the counter. I heard Gabriella lean against the counter on the other side. I have never seen this shop so busy before.

"Thanks Gale," I heard her tired voice say in the now silent store.

"No problem," I replied not lifting my head up. I was so tired from just punching numbers and giving the right change. All of them were crabby costumers. I lifted my head to find that Gabi seemed to be asleep, but I had to make sure. "Gabriella, are you asleep?" I asked shaking her lightly, but she didn't respond. I looked at her, she looked so peaceful. Who would want to wake someone who looked so serene? I walked around the counter and lifted the girl. I remembered her being light, but not this weightless? Did she lose weight?

I found the steps up to her house, and walked up the stairs, and opened the door slowly to find the family eating at the table. None of them came down to help. I understand that the little girl can't really do anything, but come on. "She fell asleep after the raid of costumers," I explained as they eyed me with suspicion. The little girl got up from the table and guided me to their bedroom. She told me that her bed was by the window. I nodded and gently put the Gabriella on her bed. I moved a strand of hair out of her face, and covered her with her blanket. I wonder if she'll wake up for the broadcast of the games.

* * *

><p>"Gabi, wake up, it's almost time for the broadcast," Katrina's voice filled my ears as I rolled over on my bed. Wait, bed? Wake up? When did I fall asleep? I shot right up and I looked at a smiling Katrina, thinking that her waking me up worked.<p>

"Thanks Katrina," I said giving her a smile. We watched as Katniss was given some medicine for her burns and the tracker jacker stings. Then the cameras switched to Peeta. We couldn't really see where he was but we heard his voice. Then I realized that he was camouflaged in the mud. He was saying Katniss's name, I smiled remembering how he always slept talked. There were pictures of the tributes that died, at the end of the broadcast, the anthem played, and the seal was the last thing we saw on the screen.

I was called to do the dishes, even though I didn't eat dinner because I was so tired from dealing with all those costumers. Of course I abided to her demand to wash the dishes. It was pretty late already, but I wasn't feeling tired, after my long nap. After I finished drying the dishes, I heard the twins and my aunt discussing something. I listened pretending I was still washing the dishes.

"I think those people did their job," Mavis's voice floated into the kitchen, as if he wanted me to hear what they were talking about.

"But that boy, helped her," my aunt's voice seeped through the door between the living room and the kitchen. Did they hire those people to crowd the store? What were they thinking?

"Yeah, but she came back exhausted," Max whispered, but he clearly can't. I even heard the twin's high-five each other. Did they want me to die in that crowd? I could have considering the size of the crowd that ran into the store, nearly crushing me. I was lucky that Gale was there. I know if I threatened to report this, they will bring me to the community center. They know that I don't want to live in the community center. I can't escape from this household, I need to find a way to leave, but I can't leave Katrina. I nosily put the dishes back into the cupboards, and opened the kitchen door. All three of them faced me, they tried to look calm but it didn't work.

"Since when did you three become so close?" I asked leaning on the door way with my arms folded. Aunt Agave gave a nervous laugh as she put her arm around her twins.

"They're my boys, how can we not be close?" She said hugging them closer. The twins tried to look happy that their mother was hugging them, but obviously they didn't like this. The twins and their mother never had a great relationship. They were always butting heads and they never really agreed with each other on anything. Maybe the only thing they ever agreed on was trying to kill me.

"Right," I said slowly, and raising an eyebrow telling them that I heard their conversation. I smiled and walked back to my room. I closed the door softly, changed, and climbed into bed. I laid there, awake for a few hours. I couldn't fall asleep, not after that nap. And I can't believe that they hired those people to go buy some of the merchandise in the store. I guess it was a win-win situation for them. I get exhausted, hurt, and there will finally be money in the bank for the store. I sighed and tried to fall asleep, so I started to "count" the stars out in the clear night sky.

"I really need to try to get out of here," I whispered to myself as my eyelids finally started to feel heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Caught in the Rain

"Did you see the broadcast last night?" My "friends" said while sitting at lunch. As usual I was the first one to finish, but they didn't let me leave this time. I sighed having to stay there until the bell rang. I looked at my watch to see that there were twenty minutes of lunch left. This is going to be the longest twenty minutes of my life.

"Gabi, you didn't miss it did you?" My friend asked bringing me back to what they were talking about.

"I saw everything," I replied with a smile. Well they can't prove that I didn't watch it. Sure I had to take an early nap but it was because of that raid of customers that my aunt hired to exhaust me, or kill me, somehow. Anyways, the girls started talking about how Peeta was saying Katniss's name in his sleep. They even asked how I felt about that, and of course I was happy he was saying her name. The girls were quite shocked by my answer. "We're just friends," I told them, but they don't believe me. I care about him as if he's my brother, but he's nothing more than a friend. I just shake my head as they assume I'm probably hiding my jealousy.

Then they started talking amongst themselves again, so I saw a chance to slip away, and I did. Phew, my longest twenty minutes is going to end soon. I walked out of the cafeteria and avoided the boys' restroom door, and went to my locker. I opened it and looked through my books to see which one I needed for my next class. As I closed the locker I saw Gale standing right there. I was startled that he was there. I put my hand on my chest to calm my heart down a bit.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked with an amusing look on his face. I glared at him, trying my best not to blush. This is the second time that we ever really stood close to each other.

"Yes," I simply replied. I made sure that my locker was securely locked and smelled something that Peeta's family would sell. I looked at Gale and saw that he was holding some bread. I was unsure to why he had them, and it was outstretched towards me. I was tempted to take one but I stopped myself.

"Come on, I know you're hungry, take the one with nuts," Gale said offering it to me by stretching out his hand closer towards me. I tried not to let the scent get to me, but it smelled so nice.

"No, if it's your lunch, just eat all of it," I replied pushing his outstretched hand back to him. He seemed disappointed but I just smiled at him. I am hungry but I don't want to take his lunch. We're leaning on lockers again only this time Gale is eating his bread. He even made it obvious that his lunch was delicious. I finally gave in. "Fine, I'll take that bread," I said sighing, but I had a smile on my face.

"Alright, here you go," Gale said happily giving me the one with pistachio nuts baked in the bread. How did he know I liked pistachios? I gave him a small smile and took a bite out of the bread, it tasted amazing. But it also made me miss Peeta all over again.

"How did you know I like pistachios?" I was curious as to how he obtained that information. Gale stopped eating and looked at me confused. Was he trying to hide the fact that he found out somehow. Did Katrina tell him, or Mr. Mellark? "Come on, I know someone told you," I added looking up at him. Gale sighed and lowered his head while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I asked Mr. Mellark," He said finally admitting his crime. I smiled, he would know about me liking pistachios. I've always loved them. Mr. Mellark even told me that they were the lowest calorie nut, which made me love them even more. I blushed, he went through the trouble to ask Mr. Mellark what my favorite nut is. I tried to hide with my dark hair and I think it worked because he didn't say anything. Is he starting to, no, he can't be. I can tell he likes Katniss, but I don't know if it compares to Peeta's love for her. Gale has kissed a lot of girls in district twelve. So, no, I can't fall for this trap, not me.

"Well, thanks," I replied taking the last bite of the pistachio filled bread. It was quite delectable.

"You're welcome," He said gulping down the rest of his bread. It's strange how the two of us meet up, by accident almost every day. It's nice to meet up with him at random, but it's strange how it's been one day after the other. He probably planned this one out when he saw me walk out of the cafeteria again. The two of us were talking about the games when I glanced over Gale's shoulder to find a familiar face filled with anger, jealousy, and more anger. I realized that it was one of my "friends" that was standing there.

"Um, I think I should go talk to her," I said pointing to the girl who was standing at the opposite end of the hall. Gale turns to look behind him, and he turned to face me again.

"Don't worry about her, she's just jealous that we're hanging out," He replied with a smile. I looked back at her and saw that she has walked into the girls' restroom. It is true that other girls will be jealous of the two of us hanging out so much. I smiled back, still feeling unsure about my "friend" who is probably having a fit in the restroom right now.

* * *

><p>I finally got to walk her to class. It was great, even though it was a short one. It seemed like every girl turned to face us as I walked her in. I could tell that Gabi was kind of nervous about sitting down next to her friend for the whole fifty-six minutes of class. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she turned to face me. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," I told her and gave her a reassuring squeeze before leaving to go to my class.<p>

After school was over, I waited for Gabi outside of the school. I don't know what it is about her but I feel drawn to her. But I also miss Katniss, and I worry about her constantly. I think I like Katniss, but I also have feelings for Gabriella. How is that possible? How is it possible for one person to like two people, and two completely different people? This thing is so confusing. I shook my head and turned to see Gabi and her friends walking down the steps.

"Hey Gabi, want to hang out for a bit?" I asked the girl who was surrounded by her friends. They were all taller than she was, yet she didn't feel intimidated to be with them. Of course she wouldn't, she knows that they won't hurt her. Then I saw the girl who was in the hallway during lunch. Her eyes were quite familiar, maybe I dated her once, I don't even remember.

"Yeah, sure," The girl replied as she unlinked her arms from her friends. All of them waved good bye to her, except for that one girl how had her arms crossed, and was glaring at Gabriella. What did she do to her? I shrugged and walked next to Gabi.

"What's up with your friend?" I asked as we started to walk towards the bakery. She probably wanted to thank Mrs. Mellark for the pistachio bread. I didn't make it, I only brought it to school for her.

"I don't know, did you go out with her once?" Gabriella asked looking up at me. I looked at her, and noticed she had brown eyes. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was overcast and I furrowed my eyebrows trying to remember if I did.

"Yeah, I think I did," I responded, and I saw the girl smiled a bit. I guess she knew that I dated or basically kissed most of the girls in the district. She probably even knew how I turned heads of every girl at school. Well maybe not Katniss but most of the girls do tend to have a crush on me. I am starting to sound cocky; I should stop thinking about how many girls wanted to be with me.

We walked into the bakery and we were met by Mrs. Mellark. Gabriella thanked her for making the pistachio bread and left the bakery after reassuring her that Peeta was going to be okay. I haven't decided where we should hang out, but we were walking towards the woods. "So where in the woods do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure, how about you?" Gabriella asked back as we drew closer to the fence. "We can check on your snares," I heard her say, that is a good idea, but I don't know how she feels when she sees a dead animal.

"Um, are you sure?" I asked looking down at the small girl. She has seen me sell those dead squirrels and rabbits. So she should be fine with seeing dead animals. So that question, was a waste of breath.

"Of course I'm sure," The girl replied giving me a smile. Her smile is quite radiant; she seems to take care of her teeth really well. Maybe I am falling for her, but I need to be sure. I still like Katniss, or maybe I love her too. Sigh, I hate this. Sure it's a great feeling being with the person you love but what if it's two different people.

Both of us checked if the electricity was on, and walked into the woods that surrounded district twelve. It took a while for me to find one of my snares, I think I was distracted by her laugh, it sounded like ringing bells to me. I wonder if she knows how I feel, but I'm sure she knows how I feel about Katniss. I don't know why she decided to hang out with me, she knew about me dating a bunch of girls, so why did she agree to come out?

We looked at the snare and saw a few dead rabbits hanging upside down, the way that Gabi was. "Want to help me?" I asked hopefully she'll say yes.

"Sure," she replied but it was a hesitated response. Maybe she has a problem with touching dead animals. The two of us walked up to the dead rabbits, and I gave her a knife to cut the rope. I showed her wear to cut it so the remaining rope can be used again for another snare. After she was done, I caught the rabbits before it could fall onto the floor. Customers don't like seeing dirt on their rabbits.

"Do you want to hold them?" Gale asked lifting the rabbits towards her. She had this look of hesitation, and disgust. I guess she can't tolerate holding a dead animal. The girl shook her head, not bothering to hide the fact that she does not touch fresh game. Then an idea came to mind, I felt a smirk pull at the corner of my lip, and I started inching closer to her with the rabbits in front of me.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked backing away from me. I smiled wider when I saw the panic in her brown eyes. "Gale," I heard the panic in her voice, which just caused me to stretch my arms full of dead rabbit towards her. I'm surprised that she didn't start to run because the rabbits were pretty close to her now. Maybe she doesn't want to find any other snares that managed to capture animals. I shrugged and finally gave up, because I didn't get the results I wanted. She looked relieved but she also made sure that there was a small distance between the two of us.

"So you don't like touching dead animals, huh?" I teased as I pulled a rabbit out in front of her; she stopped in her tracks and moved away from it.

"Yes, I don't like touching dead animals." The girl replied looking at the ones that dangled from my belt.

"How do you eat meat?" I asked curious, because she knows that her aunt buys my wild turkey, and many of the other fresh game that Katniss and I manage to acquire.

"I don't," The girl replied, she seemed like she wanted to say more, but she held it back. She doesn't eat meat? That's why she's so light. No wonder, there aren't any muscles on her bones, but she doesn't look like a skeleton either. She has the strength to wield a sword, so there has to be some muscle that she has formed throughout the years.

"There's a reason behind it isn't it? And it's not because you're a vegetarian." I asked as I managed to grab a wild turkey from one of my snares. The head peacekeeper is going to pay for this one generously. I looked at Gabi and she didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it. Maybe she only talked to Peeta about this. I started walking but, but I didn't hear Gabi's footsteps following me. I looked behind me to find her standing there with her head down, one hand rubbing her elbow. She looked up at me.

"Peeta's the only one who knows why," The girl said softly. Lucky for her I wasn't too far off, or she'll have to repeat it again. Gabi didn't seem like she wanted to say those words again. I walked towards her, dropped of the belt that had two dead rabbits a squirrel and a wild turkey. Sure they were dirty, but only their fur and feathers. I put my hands on her small shoulders and looked at her searching for the answer, but she avoided my eyes.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me, it's kind of obvious why," I said softly, this time she looked at me. I could see she was surprised by this news.

"Is that why… you…" That was all she managed to say. I smiled. "Thank you, again," I heard her even though it was barely above a whisper.

"You're welcome," I was surprised my response was also barely above a whisper. The two of us stood there, silent, my hands were still on her shoulders, and I was probably keeping her warm that way. But before I could stop myself I moved one hand under her chin to lift up her face, the other was still on her shoulder. Gabi didn't dare to move, both of us knew what was going to happen. I moved in slowly, unsure if she's ever been kissed before. But the sudden sound of thunder startled both of us. We moved back away from each other, a comfortable distance apart.

"We should head back," Her voice was a bit unsteady. Great, I probably caused some tension between us.

"Good idea, before the lightning hits the fence," I replied picking up my game and putting on the belt that held my game. The two of us jogged then sprinted the rest back to the fence. But it started pouring when we were halfway there. I was about to go under but Gabi stopped me. She looked for a rock and threw it at the fence to make sure it wasn't alive. Smart, I would have been electrocuted because of the water coming down.

The rock didn't burn, so we knew it was safe. Both of us ducked under the barbed wires. This was not a good day for selling the game. They're all soaking wet and basically spoiled. What am I going to do with these? I walked her back home before walking myself back home.

* * *

><p>"You were in the woods again, with that boy." My aunt said from across the store. I ignored her, and started to climb up the stairs. Why would she care if I was with Gale? I was about to go upstairs but my aunt stopped me.<p>

"You are not going up with that mud on your shoes," she said looking down at my muddy shoes that I wear for school. I took off my shoes, and socks, picked them up and walked upstairs barefoot.

"You're soaking wet," The twins stated the obvious. I just smiled at them sarcastically and went to the bathroom for a shower. Katrina wasn't back yet, maybe the mother of her friend told her to stay overnight. I hope she's not worrying about how her mother and brothers will treat me. I turned on the water after I let the soaking wet clothes fall to the ground. I let the warm water melt away my thoughts and worries, but the one moment that stays is when Gale and I were so close to kissing. I felt myself blush, that could have been my first kiss. I was deep in thought until I heard someone knock on the door. I lathered and rinsed, and dressed in some dry clothes.

"What?" I asked opening the door, to find Gale standing there with a thermos in his hand. "Gale, what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling bad for using that tone with him.

"Just thought you'd like some hot soup," He said showing me the silver thermos. I smiled, happy to see him here, and that he went through the rain to get it to me, and I looked down at the black stick that he had next to him, he had an umbrella.

"I'd like that, thanks," I replied stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door behind me. I wasn't sure if I should eat/drink the soup in my room or down at the dining table. But before I could suggestion a location, Gale had a bowl in a pack he brought with him, and set up in the middle of the room. "Someone came prepared," I said putting on a pair of flip flops that I use as slippers to prevent splinters.

Gale just patted the space that was across from him indicating for me to sit down. I sat down across from him and watched as he poured the hot soup from the thermos to the bowls. "It smells great."

"Of course it does, my mom cooked this," Gale said scooping up some meat that was in the thermos.

"Your mom, made this?" I asked him. Now I'm wondering how many people know that I'm not eating any protein, not even soy beans. "Did my aunt let you in?" I asked him as he picked up a bowl of soup.

"No, I went through the back door." Gale answered. Of course he would.

"I don't know how she's going to react with you being in here," I said picking up my bowl of soup. I took a spoonful and put it into my mouth. It was delicious and warm. The meat was amazing compared to what my aunt can make. I don't know what it tastes like but the twins always complained about how she cooked the meat.

We talked quietly while finishing our soup, before the broadcast of the games. After the two of us finished our soup, Gale stacked the bowls and wrapped them up. I was going to let him go downstairs and sneak out to the backdoor, but I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He didn't hear them because I felt him bump into me. I turned to find that he didn't step back. I gasped, but covered my mouth fear of my aunt, or one of the twins hearing it. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back. He looked confused.

"Someone's coming up," I whispered to him. I didn't know what to do, we had a wardrobe but that was where all our clean clothes were kept.

"Hey calm down, I'll go out of your window," He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But there isn't a latter to climb down, I don't want you to hurt yourself," I whispered looking at the door waiting for whoever is coming to open the door. As I started to push him towards the wardrobe, he was arguing, but I just stuffed him in there, and quickly stowed the thermos and bowls under my bed.

"Katrina! You're home," I said starting to feel relieved. I think Gale heard that it was alright to come out, because he came out of the cramped wardrobe.

"Yeah, I wanted to change be-," Katrina was going to continue until she saw Gale. She started to giggle, she knew that I liked him, but I need to make sure that she keeps her mouth shut.

"Katrina, why don't you grab some clothes and change in the bathroom," she nodded and grabbed her clothes from the wardrobe and left to go to the bathroom. "Come on, let's go," I whispered. I gave Gale the thermos and bowls back and started leading him down the steps quietly. We managed to slip past our aunt, but we didn't see the twins, but that didn't bother me, we headed towards the backdoor, and made it there undetected.

"It stopped raining," I whispered poking my head out, and the twins were nowhere to be seen. I looked up and saw that Gale was also looking out. "Thanks for the soup," I said leaning against the doorway.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

"You should go, before my aunt comes, or the twins," I said looking down at the hallway making sure that no one was coming.

"Gabi," Gale said, I turned my head, and before I knew it he lifted my head and his lips met mine. I was unaware of what was going on. I felt my heart pounding inside of my chest, my stomach fluttering with butterflies. Just as fast as it happened, he broke it. "Good night," the two of us avoided eye contact. When he left I closed the door behind me and walked back up to the room Katrina and I shared. I didn't even realize that I was smiling until Katrina asked me why. I didn't have time to reply because we had to watch the games.

Peeta was still alive, one less thing to worry about, and Katniss allied with a twelve year old girl. I think her name was Rue, I don't remember. No one died that day, and the broadcast ended with the seal of Panem. It was great to know that Peeta's still alive, but how long is he going to stay camouflaged like that? Can his wound really take all that mud?

"So, what were you smiling about?" Katrina asked as the electricity went out, so the only thing I saw was the moon's light coming from the window, and Katrina's small silhouette.

"Nothing, just something that made my day," I replied lying down on my bed and thinking about the kiss Gale and I shared. I touched my lips again, I can't believe that happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – What's Going On

Another day of school, the morning classes seemed to drag on, but I heard something that I think I shouldn't have during one of our passing periods. I was in the restroom, and was about to get out of the stall, but I stopped after hearing a set of familiar female voices fill the restroom. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping but I couldn't help it when I heard my name come out of one of the girls' mouths. Yes, my name is common but I'm one of the few Gabriella's in the school. I knew it was me they were talking about when they mentioned Gale's name. Then the word "kissed" came out of their mouths. I covered my mouth while still listening in on their conversation. How did they know? I walked out after I heard their footsteps walk towards the door. I washed my hands before walking out of the restroom.

What I noticed while I was walking down the hall, was that every girl in the hall were glaring at me, as if I've done something to them, something that I shouldn't have done. Delly Cartwright walked up to me with a smile. She always had a smile on her face. I wonder why I never really hung out with her. She's such a sweet girl, and maybe this time is my opportunity to hang with her. She's also been best friends with Peeta, but for some reason all of us don't hang out together. "Hey, Delly, do you know what's going on?" I asked her looking around at the glares in my direction.

"I have no idea, I think both of us are left out of the loop," She said simply shrugging. I guess we were, but why? I know it has something to do with me, but why Delly? Is it because she's amiable to everyone? I didn't know what was going on, but I hope it's nothing. But then again, every girl loves Gale, and the thought of us kissing, oh no. Something is going to happen. I have to tell Delly. For her own safety, she might get hurt trying to protect me from all those crazy nails. So during our History class I gave Delly a note: _Delly, I think the lionesses are going to pounce soon. _

She scribbled back: _What are you talking about?_

Me: _The girls, except you, are going to kill me today!_

Delly: _Why? What did you do to them?_

Me: _Gale, he kissed me last night, and somehow the whole school knows now._

Delly: _Gale, kissed you! Oh my, they are going to kill you, just look at those glares._

After I read Delly's response I glanced around the classroom and saw their glares. I couldn't believe how many girls hated me right now. I folded the piece of paper that Delly and I were using and stuffed it in my binder. When the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch I was the first one to walk out. By the time I reached the halls Delly pulled me aside.

"Should we tell Gale?" Delly whispered to me.

"Tell me what?" Delly and I froze; I turned around to find Gale right behind me. I smiled, but apparently he knew something was wrong. I could tell by his expression, it was stoic.

"Nothing," Delly said quickly. She saved me; I did not know what to say to him.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Gale replied, now he looked a bit angry. Then I saw the twins behind him. They saw me looking and gave me a satisfied grin. I knew they were spying on us, somewhere somehow.

"Let's go have lunch, come on," Delly said trying to sound as composed as possible. Gale still didn't believe that nothing was going on, but he didn't do anything that will trigger a bomb among the girls in this school. He walked off to join his group of friends, while I joined Delly for lunch today. "Is that _all _you're going to eat?" Delly asked me as she looked at my piece of bread and water.

"Yeah, I eat this for all three meals," I replied nonchalantly. It's always been the same and it will be, unless something starts to change drastically.

"Here have some of my eggs," Delly said handing me a hard-boiled egg. I didn't want to take it, but she kept on insisting that I did, so I gave in to her pleading.

"Thanks," I said taking the egg and throwing it on the table. The shell had a nice spider crack on it, and I started peeling the away. Making sure that the shells hit the napkin that I had out for my simple lunch. Then I heard something that I did not want to hear.

* * *

><p>"You must really like her, Gale," Drake said nudging me on the side. I think I actually might really like Gabi. She's smart, kind, funny, sweet, and well smart. She doesn't hunt like Katniss, but that doesn't matter to me.<p>

"No, I don't, she's just another girl," I nearly shouted it, just so the whole school could hear; even Gabi had to hear this. I didn't mean it, but I made it sound like I did, and it was only for her protection. I had to stop those girls from glaring at her; they were probably plotting to do something to her. Gabi most likely found that out, she's a smart girl. She might even know that I didn't mean what I said because the next thing I saw was seeing an angry, sad, upset Gabriella being followed by Delly.

"So she's just another toy of yours?" Drake asked trying to egg me on about the details.

"It doesn't seem like it," Josh said biting into his sandwich. Was he talking about how I felt about her, or how she felt about me? I don't know but I need to make amends with her as soon as possible. Delly and Gabi are probably going to hate me after this. But she has to know that I did not mean what I said. The other girls are probably happy that Gabi was just another girl that I played with for my own entertainment. I walked out of the cafeteria, trying to look for the two girls, but they were probably in the restroom talking about me. I need to find a way to get in without the cameras spotting me.

I knew there was a window outside where I can climb into, but I can't leave the building. So I sighed and just walked in to find them standing by the sink. Delly was trying to comfort her, but when she saw me her face hardened. Now she was angry with me.

"Gale, what are you doing in here?" Delly asked when she turned around to face me. But I didn't answer her.

"Gabi, please can we talk outside," I said trying to get her to look at me, but she wouldn't, no matter how hard I tried.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, just leave her alone for a while, okay?" Delly said pushing me out of the restroom, I turned around to glance at the girl with black hair, but she didn't even glance at me. I sighed, I did it this time. When I was out of the restroom I was going to go back to the cafeteria when the girl who was glaring at us yesterday appeared out of nowhere. Gabriella addressed her as being her friend yesterday so what was she doing out here, and I do not remember seeing the rest of her friends walking out with her.

"Gale, would you like to go out sometime?" The girl asked approaching me and putting her hand on my chest. I moved back a bit, I have never met such a forward girl in my life.

"Whoa," I said lifting my hands up as if I was surrendering from a fight. I think I did go out with her once, but I usually don't go out with the same girl twice.

"Come on; remember how much fun we had?" This time she had me pinned against the lockers. I was about to say something when both of us heard the restroom door open, I was going to push her off but she pressed her lips against mine.

"Gabi, wait!" I heard Delly say, I heard their footsteps turn a corner, and I knew they were gone. The girl finally broke the kiss and I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her off.

"Don't ever do that to me again," I said to her and ran off where I assumed the two girls ran off to. But what I didn't know was that the girl that pounced me, was glaring at me as I ran off to find Gabriella, her friend, the one whom she's not supposed to hurt for anything. What happened to the "sisterhood" thing between girls? Was it meant to be broken now?

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't the girl who made the Gale Hawthorne fall in love?" The voice was familiar. I looked up to find one of my "friends" glaring in front of me.<p>

"What do you want?" I asked glaring right back at her. Delly was watching from standing beside me, she didn't know what to do, so she was panicking to herself.

"You to leave him alone," She said coming closer to my face. I was starting to feel uncomfortable but I didn't want to show her that I was. I glanced at Delly and she was gone, she must have run off to tell the administration.

"You heard what he said, I was just another girl," I said blinking back the tears. I can't believe I thought he really liked me. I fell for his nice act that he does for every girl.

"You're right, but I think he actually likes you," The girl said. Was she planning to get rid of me somehow? "Maybe we should do something about your face," She said cupping her hand under my chin and squishing my cheeks. I didn't squirm I just waited for her to do something. Before I knew it, she slapped me hard. I almost lost my footing and fell to the floor. I put my hand over my face, the sting lingered and I could feel the blood rushing to the slapped cheek. I didn't want to fight her, even though I know I can probably beat her with my agility.

Before I could do anything the girl grabbed my hair. I yelped in pain as she threw me forward towards the locker. I bumped my head hard. She pulled me up by the collar of my shirt, "Why aren't you fighting back?" She asked shaking me.

"Why should I fight you?" I asked calmly. She didn't like that answer and pinned me against the wall. I can see the anger in her eyes; I don't know why she's so angry that Gale might actually like me. What's wrong with that? Is he not allowed to like someone? Am I not allowed to have a crush on him? "I have nothing against you," I said softly. I didn't know what to do with a girl whom I didn't harm; all I did was let Gale kiss me. Was that so wrong?

"Of course you have something against me," the girl hissed back tightening her grip on the collar of my shirt. I shoved it off, getting tired of her holding me down.

"And what's that?" I asked as the throbbing on the side of my head strengthened.

"Your aunt, she paid us to be your friends, we never wanted to be friends with you," She said confidently.

"I found out a long time ago," I said with the same confidence as she had. My "friend" didn't look so confident right now. She was probably wondering why I was still hanging out with them. "I was still hanging out with you all, because if my aunt found out I knew, I don't know what she will do," I added to let her comprehend what I just said or what I have been doing this whole time.

"You're a smart one aren't you?" She said towering over me.

"So what if I am?" I asked looking up at her eyes that are filled with rage.

"If you're so smart, why continue to hang out with us?" The girl asked, I can see that her hands were already clenched in fists, ready to attack me.

"I told you why, did you not hear me?" I asked, and I knew I asked for it. She punched me hard in the abdomen, and I hunched over clutching the area where she punched me. Sure I had muscle there, but not much, I don't have enough protein in my meals. She pulled me up by my hair again. Her fist was raised ready to punch me in the jaw. I closed my eyes waiting for it, but it never came. I opened my eyes to find Gale's hand had intercepted her fist from my jaw. She let go of my hair.

"If you, ever do that to her again," Gale threatened while standing in between us. I saw that fear was in her eyes when she saw how angry Gale was. He never finished his sentence; I guess he thinks it's wrong for a boy to hit a girl. He turned to face me, his expression completely changed when he saw me. I probably looked terribly fragile to him right now.

"You okay?" He asked me putting his hands gingerly on my shoulders. I avoided his gaze, and nodded. "Gabi, look, I didn't mean what I said in the cafeteria," I heard him say, but I didn't turn to look at him. It just caused a bit too much pain for me to look into those gray eyes. He sighed but my "friend" was outraged by this little scene.

"I knew you didn't mean it," She growled with her fists clenched at her sides again.

"Is that why you're the only one out here?" Gale asked turning his head to look at the crazy girl that kissed him, and attacked me. She was taken aback by this, but she regained her composure. The girl was about to leave until Delly came back with one of the teachers.

"What is going on here?" He asked stopping the girl from leaving. She can't really play the victim right now. I'm the one who has the swollen cheek, messy hair (from the yanking), and me clutching my abdomen. Even if she did play the victim card, the teacher isn't going to be convinced. I glanced over at Delly who seemed shocked to see how one girl battered me up. I gave her a small smile to assure her that I was going to be fine. "Well, will someone speak up?" He asked getting impatient.

"I provoked her," I said before anyone can stop me. But he did not seem convinced because if I provoked her she would at least have something askew, but everything seemed to be in place. But he sighed and told me to go to the nurse to get some ice for my cheek; Delly accompanied me leaving Gale, and my "friend", Sarah to go to the Principal's office to explain what actually happened.

"Gabi, why did you say that? You know you didn't provoke her," Delly said linking her arm with mine. She thought I would fall over without any support. I felt like I could, because my head was pounding right now.

"Well, no one else seemed to be saying anything," I replied shrugging my shoulders. The nurse seemed overwhelmed with my injuries. I just had a swollen cheek, but she said my head was bleeding. I didn't even know that it was until she started cleaning my face to get rid of the blood. After she was done cleaning the cut she put gauze on the open cut, and secured it with bandage tape. "Thanks," I said as she finished bandaging my cut. I was about to get up but she told me to stay for the rest of the day so the swelling will go down. I was finally able to leave when the nurse noticed that there was no evidence of me being slapped.

Delly and I walked in the empty halls of the school. She had her arm linked with mine; she was probably trying to keep me from falling over. "Delly, I'll be fine, I can walk on my own," I said to her as we exited the doors, the cold air chilled us as we continued to walk towards the square.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at me. I gave her smile and a nod. Delly slowly and reluctantly let go of my arm.

"Thanks," I said with a smile she smiled back and we walked our separate ways to our homes. I wasn't sure if I should go home. Katrina might not want to see me like this and the group of "friends" might be there discussing something with my aunt. I took in a deep breath and opened the door to the store, and saw that it was closed for the day. I slowly walked up the stairs to the house and looked around to find that all my stuff was packed. I furrowed my eye brows and saw my aunt standing there with her arms crossed. "You're finally kicking me out?" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Yes, you are leaving this household, now." She said kicking one of my bags towards me. What did I do?

"I would like an explanation please," I said looking straight into her beady eyes.

"You're an ungrateful little brat, always have been," She managed to spit out. I scoffed after she said that. I have not been an ungrateful brat, she's been treating me like I was trash, so how can a young child have the courage to say "thank you for taking me in"? I don't understand how her mind works.

"Really? Who does the chores around here? Who helps you with the shop?" I asked I didn't even know that I was shouting, because the twins turned their heads to face the two of us. "And I eat the stale bread you give me for _all_ of my meals, and I _never_ complained," I added picking up my bag. I was about to leave when I felt small arms wrap around my waist. I put my hands over Katrina's, turn around to look at her. "I'll be okay, I promise, you'll see me at school," I said to her. I gave her a smile, and kissed her on her forehead. Her mother pulled her away from me.

"Leave, I don't want to see you here, ever again." She said pointing to the door. I didn't bother to look at her, and left the house that has brought me only pain and misery, but the only hope and joy was Katrina. I heard her run to our room and close the door behind her. I swallowed, telling myself that I can't cry, and I won't. I ran out of the house, I didn't care where I was going, I needed to get as far away as possible from that house. I stopped when I saw the fence in front of me. I couldn't tell if it was the fence because my eyes were brimmed with tears. _Why did I come here?_ I thought. I never came here for comfort, I usually went to… I broke down; I literally dropped my bag and kneeled on the grass in front of the fence. I miss him, I miss him so much. Why did he have to be picked? Why him? I started sobbing uncontrollably. I covered my mouth so the sound won't cause someone to come out and see what's going on.

* * *

><p>I was walking back towards the fence. It was getting late, the sun was setting, and the broadcast of the games were going to show in a few hours. I saw a figure running towards the fence, and it seemed like the person was carrying a bag. I couldn't tell who it was but the figure stopped at the fence and fell to the floor. I started running towards the fence, as I got closer I saw that the figure was Gabriella. She had her bag next to her, she looked like she was about to cry. I decided to walk around a tree, and exit a few feet from her. I'm sure she didn't plan on anyone seeing her cry her eyes out.<p>

I checked to make sure that the wires weren't alive, and walked out of the woods and back into District Twelve. I looked over at Gabi, she looks so fragile, and her shoulders are shaking. I moved a bit closer and she didn't notice. I wonder what she's crying about. Is it because of what I said earlier today, or is it because she misses Peeta? But then I remembered that she had a bag. It was lying there next to her. Did something happen? I slowly and gradually moved closer to her, I had to make sure that she won't be startled. But I ended up being the one startled.

"Gale, I know you're here," I heard the girl say; it was more of like a whisper, in between gasping for air, from crying so hard.

"Oh," was that all I can really say? "Oh?" I kicked the floor at my stupidity for not thinking of anything better to say. I was thinking to myself that I didn't even notice that she got up and picked up her bag. "Are you okay?" I asked trying to look at her, but she always managed to avoid my gaze. I grabbed her shoulders so she has to face me but her head was down, looking at the grass beneath us.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied wiping the tears that silently fell from her eyes. She looked like she was going to cry again, I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her small shoulders. I felt her shake as she cried; I didn't care if she soaked my shirt, as long as she had someone to comfort her. I rested my head on top of hers. After she calmed down a bit she moved away from me to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" I asked looking down at the girl.

"I was kicked out of the house," I heard her whisper, she even gestured to the bag that she had with her.

"What? Why?" I asked, I wasn't even aware that I was yelling, what gave it off was the amount of mockingjays that flew out of a nearby tree.

"Her reason was that I was being a brat," She managed to say without whispering. I may not have lived or known Gabi for long, but she does not seem like the type who would act like a brat. I wanted to go to her aunt and tell her to take her back in, or, wait that will probably make her situation worse, she might end up going to the community center. But she needs a place to stay; the girl is still a minor.

"How about staying at my place for the night?" I suggested keeping my hands on her shoulders. I felt her shrug, my heart dropped to my stomach, I know it's not a rejection, yet, but it felt like it would be. I guess that's why people say "maybes" are technically a "no". I sighed and tried to think of where she could stay, I even removed my hands from her shoulders and ran one through my hair. "How about the Mellark's? I'm sure they'll be happy to let you stay over one night," I said trying to get some eye contact, but she avoided mine.

"I don't know, I don't want to trouble them," She said softly. What does this girl want to do? Live in the woods for the night? Hmm, maybe she can live in the woods for a night, but it's dangerous out there.

"It's getting dark, at least have some dinner at my house," I said trying to reach out to her. I was probably the last person she ever wanted to talk to right now. I hurt her, bad, and I feel bad. But right now, isn't the time to put the attention on me, she needs my attention right now. The girl nodded, and I felt my heart fill with glee. I smiled, and grabbed her hand and lead her to my house. "Mom, is it alright if Gabriella eats dinner with us tonight?" I asked my mother, who was preparing a meal for us.

"Yes, of course, welcome Gabriella," My mother said greeting her. She smiled back at my mom, and thanked her for opening up her home for her. After dinner we watched the broadcast of the games at the square. My family couldn't afford a television, so we had to watch in the cold. I lent her my coat to keep her warm. I glanced at her a few times and saw tears brimmed her eyes again. She's probably missing Peeta, after seeing him and Katniss talking in their cave. After the broadcast was over we walked back to my house.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" I asked her, hoping she will say "yes" instead of shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know, you have to ask your mother first," She said handing my jacket back to me. I took it and draped it over my arm. I asked my mom if she could stay, and of course she said yes. She even had me give up my bed for her, which I would have done anyways. But she wasn't sleepy, and the two of us had homework, but today's a Friday. Well, I decided to stay up with her to work on homework together.

"Do you know how to do this?" Gabriella asked pointing at a math equation. She's taking calculus already? I even glanced at her paper to find that one spot was messy with eraser dust, pencil smudges, and such. _How long has she worked on this problem?_ I asked myself as I tried to remember what I learned last year. I walked around the table to look at her problem from her point of view. The girl put her head down and waited for me to explain her how to solve this hard problem.

"Oh, okay, you take the…" I trailed off when I saw that she was asleep. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips. I brushed a stray hair from her face, and stroked her head. She looked so – what's the word? – Beautiful, this brings me back to the day when the store was crowded, except this time she's sitting. I gently lifted her head up from the table and carried her up to my room. The warmth from her body, felt nice against my own. Am I really falling for her? I gently put her on my bed, and covered her with my blanket.

* * *

><p>I stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, then I remembered that I never left Gale's house. I sat up right and looked out the window to find that it was only dawn. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I felt the bandage that was on my head since yesterday. I must have troubled his mother with me staying over. I walked down the stairs towards their front door. No one was up yet, and Gale was already gone. <em>He must be hunting already<em>. I thought as I walked out of the house with a jacket on.

I reached the fence and there was no electricity. I ducked under the coils and walked out into the woods. It was nice to be outside in the woods. For some reason, being in the woods is actually giving me some comfort. Peeta and I never meet out, knowing that it's dangerous, so why does it comfort me when I'm out here? I continued walking, but I didn't care about where I was going. I looked up and found a small house. I tilted my head; I never knew that people lived out in the woods.

I walked into the small one room house, and saw that it was quite cozy. There was no evidence of anyone living here. So why is there a house out here? Then I remembered how Katniss, and me played her while our fathers' talked and hunted in the woods. _Is that why the woods are so comforting?_ I thought as I reminisced about the times that Katniss and me were inseparable. I sighed as I sat down on the cold concrete floor.

"You're awake?" I jumped up and turned to find Gale standing in the door frame. I put my hand on my chest to calm my heart down. I heard him chuckle. "I scared you again, didn't I?" He asked moving into the house. He closed the distance between us with just one stride. When I looked up, he was standing right in front of me. I moved back, but I ended up hitting the wall of the small room. "Gabi, can we talk about yesterday?" Gale asked me as he stayed where he was. I turned my head so all he saw was my profile.

"I have nothing to say," I said softly, remembering what he said in the cafeteria. It echoed in my head, the feelings that I felt surfaced. Then I felt his hand under my chin, he gently turned my head to face him. I avoided his eyes.

"Gabi, please," I heard him say, I could hear the pain in his voice, but I'm not falling for this. I can't. "I only said that, to prevent anything from happening, but it didn't work anyways," He said removing his hand away from my chin and stepping back. I glanced up at Gale to find that his back was facing me. It hurt to see that, but I have to keep myself at a safe distance. I felt tears brim my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"I'm going to gather my stuff," I said softly. I started to walk towards the opening of the small little house, but I was stopped by Gale. He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. I avoided his eyes again. Before I knew it, his lips met mine. I pushed him away, and backed away a few paces. I ran out of the small house back towards his house. I quietly made my way to where my bag was located, and quietly walked back out; I left a note for the Hawthorne family. I didn't know where to go, so I decided to go to Delly's house, but later. I did not want to wake her. I can't go back to the woods, Gale is still out there. I started walking towards the square, and saw some mine workers getting ready for work. Most of them ignored me as I past and found Delly's house that was labeled as a shoe shop for the district.

I sat outside of their shop for hours waiting until Delly came down to open up the shop for the day. "Gabi, what are you doing out here?" Delly asked surveying me and taking in what I had with me. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "Were you kicked out, Gabi?" Delly whispered. I simply nodded as a response. My parents' death is not a secret in District Twelve; the only secret is how my Aunt treats me. "Come in you must be freezing," Delly said opening the door for me. I walked in and scanned the store that was filled with different kind of shoes.

"Thanks," I replied as I was led up the stairs to where her family lived. Her parents greeted me with open arms, they were actually glad to see me. I smiled and greeted them with hugs.

It's around noon now, and someone I didn't expect to walk into the home of the Cartwrights was standing at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I am soo sorry for the lateness my muse has been down for a while but I shall continue with this, I really want to finish this. **

**Edited, thanks to Nance1234 for pointing out the mistakes XDD**

Chapter 6 – An Addition to the Family

"Good Morning," The Mayor greeted everyone in the room. I was wondering what he was doing in their house. Did Delly's parents let him in? Who wouldn't let the Mayor of any district into their homes? Gabi wasn't sure if this was supposed to happen. Aren't people supposed to go to the Justice Building to see the Mayor, instead of the Mayor coming to them? Then his eyes landed on me, he had a sympathetic yet happy expression on his face. I was confused as to why he would be happy.

"Delly, is it alright for me to borrow Gabriella for a few minutes?" Mayor Undersee asked the blonde girl. She nodded and smiled at him. He walked down stairs to the empty store and I followed behind him. I glanced at Delly, and she shrugged in response. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Mr. and Mrs. Mellark standing next to him. I furrowed my eyebrows, what's going on?

"What's going on?" I asked them keeping a distance from the three of them. I didn't want to be abducted or anything, even if I knew the Mellarks won't do a thing. I watched as Mayor Undersee and Mr. Mellark started to discuss about something. Mr. Mellark turned around with a big smile on his face. Okay, what is really going on, can someone just tell me already?

"Welcome, to the Mellark family!" He said opening his arms for a hug. I stood there shocked about the news. I felt tears streaming down my face. Why am I crying? I wiped them away and ran into his arms. I have a family again, but I'm almost eighteen, how can they have signed the adoption papers without my consent? But still, I have a mother, father, and Peeta as my brother. I always thought of Peeta as my brother. I heard Mr. Mellark chuckle as I hugged him and Mrs. Mellark was smiling as she stood next to us. After I hugged my new dad, I hugged my mom. She was shocked at first but she hugged back.

I looked at the room that they prepared for me. Apparently Mr. Mellark has wanted to adopt me when my parents were killed in the explosion, but my aunt was in the way of that process. They know she's still alive and well enough to take care of me, but now that she's kicked me out of her household, they adopted me.

My room was plain and simple with splotches of the color green on the walls. I smiled looking at my room. My own room, I bounced onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. My thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Mellark was calling me down to help with the customers. I ran down the stairs and found Gale looking at some bread. I put on an apron that they had for me since the explosion so the apron hit a few inches below my knees.

"Go help him, he's been here for a while," Mrs. Mellark told me. I nodded and walked towards the counter where Gale was standing. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me. First he looked happy to see me, but he started to look confused as to why I'm working at the bakery.

"Can I help you?" I asked him. I looked up at him again to find that he was still looking at me trying to figure out what's happened. He pointed to the bread right in front of me. I gladly grabbed a pair of tongs and put it in a bag for him. I lifted it over the counter and gave it to him. He put the money on the counter and I grabbed it. I thanked him for making a purchase and told him to come back again.

I walked to the register and put Gale's money into the draw, but I noticed that there was a piece of paper. I furrowed my eyebrows as I slowly closed the cash register. I opened up the little piece of paper he folded, and it read, "Meet me in the back," I looked around the bakery and saw that my mom was doing fine with the customers. I slowly started to head towards the back door that I found. I opened the door and saw Gale turning to look at me. My chest felt tight when our eyes met. I broke it by turning my attention to the door. I closed it and kept my back towards Gale. Why did I come here? Why? I asked myself leaning my forehead against the door.

"Gabriella," Gale finally said, and I could feel that he was standing behind me. The heat from his body was radiating towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulled me close to him, and I felt him put his head on my shoulder. "I miss you," He whispered. I put my hands over his and slowly removed them from my waist. I turned to face him, I miss him, too but, it's hard to forgive him for what he said. I shook my head as I held back tears, I was going to remove my hands from his but he held onto my hands.

"Gale, I-I don't want to be just another girl that you d-," I was interrupted when he pressed his lips against mine. I felt my heart beating faster than before and felt my body warm up from his touch. I felt him cup my face with his hand as I felt my hand move towards his chest, I wanted to push him away, but at the same time, I didn't want this to end. How can I have such conflicting feelings, but he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. For the first time in a long time, I looked into his gray eyes, it's as if I can see the hurt he's been feeling ever since I kept my distance from him. I don't want to hurt him, but I can't keep hurting myself.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and started walking towards the bakery's back door, opened the door and walked in. I closed the door behind me and leaned back on it, I felt the tears threatening to come down, but I blinked them back and went back to the counter to help Mrs, no my mom with the customers.

* * *

><p>I kissed her, again, it felt good, and I felt complete when I was with her, but she rejected me. I wish I had never said that. Argh, why am I so stupid to think that all of the girls would not touch her when I said that I would treat her like any other girl that I have ever kissed? I kicked the grass hard as I stayed in the back of the bakery. I don't feel like hunting, or selling my game today. But I know I should so I went out to the woods after a few minutes of waiting for Gabriella to come back out and say that she has forgiven me. How many times do I have to apologize?<p>

I carelessly let the dead animals drop to the ground as I cut them loose from the snares. Most of the people that I usually sell my game to paid less than usual, but I didn't care at the moment. I was like a zombie walking around the hob, stopping whenever one wanted a rabbit or squirrel. Some of them even rejected what I gave them. I understand, they are trading the fresh meat for something, so seeing dirt on my game isn't appealing to them.

I trudged myself back home and plopped the turkey on the table for my mother to use to cook for dinner. "Gale, what's wrong?" I heard my mother ask me. I didn't want to answer her but she told me to sit on the chair that she pulled out. I sighed and sat down. "Do you miss Katniss?" My mother asked. I looked at her; now that she mentioned it, I do miss Katniss. Just thinking about her I felt something tugging at my heart.

"Mom, can I love to people at once?" I asked her before I could stop myself. She looked at me confused then assessed the situation. She probably heard about the incident at school.

"I think so, is the other girl, Gabriella?" My mother replied. I nodded in response. I heard her stand up from her chair, and I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders. "Why don't you go up and rest, I'll call you down for dinner," My mother said softly. I nodded and walked up to my bedroom. It's weird to know that Gabi slept on it the night before. I plopped down onto my mattress and stared at the ceiling. I started to think about Katniss and Gabi, weighing the pros and cons. Katniss and I hunt together since she was twelve, Gabi and I met a few days ago, yet I managed to fall for her. I fell for Katniss a while ago before I met Gabi. I covered my eyes with both of my hands, and let out a long sigh. This "love" thing is driving me nuts. I mean, do I even love Gabriella? What is it supposed to feel like? I enjoy being with Gabi, and I liked the last kiss we shared. But do all those things really matter? But then there's Katniss, even though we haven't kissed, I still like being with her, I like hunting with her. I think I am one of the people who have ever seen her smile. I groaned and rolled onto my side, so I was facing the wall, and my back towards the door.

"Gale, it's time for dinner," one of my little brothers, Vick said shaking my shoulder. I turned my head and saw his smiling face. I returned this simile with a small one of my own.

"Thanks buddy," I said ruffling his hair, he laughed a bit and I slowly got off of my bed. I was reluctant to leave it because Gabi's scent was on my sheets. She smelled like the grass out in the woods, and flowers that only bloomed during the summer. Katniss also carried the scent of the woods, but Katniss's was more of the bark from the trees. I smiled as I reached the table and ate the dinner. I asked my mom if I could bring some to Gabriella, and she said yes. I put them in the thermos and walked towards the square to Gabi's aunt's house. I decided to take the front door this time.

I opened the door to the clothing store and was greeted by her aunt. She didn't seem happy to see me, but she plastered a smile on her face anyways. "Hi, how may I help you?" She asked keeping her distance from me.

"Uh, I was wondering if Gabi's in." I said pointing to the stairs that lead up to where they lived. Her smile disappeared when I mentioned her name. Did I do something wrong?

"She's not a part of the Mayfield family anymore," She said stiffly.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked her, I was so confused but then I started thinking about the time I saw her crying so hard with her bag beside her. That's right, she was kicked out by her aunt, but what did she mean by her not being in the Mayfield family anymore?

"She's been adopted by the Mellark family," I was too shocked to do anything. How come she didn't tell me? I slowly walked out of the shop, shocked, and enraged that Gabi didn't tell me anything when we last met! I walked past the bakery and saw Gabriella closing up. She walked up to a window and closed the blinds. I threw the thermos on the floor and went up to the door and knocked. I heard footsteps within the store, and saw a glimpse of Gabi's face, she looked frightened, and did I knock that hard? But she opened the door anyway.

"Gale, what's wrong?" She asked, she looked worried, but what is there to be worried about?

"How come you didn't tell me?" I said stepping into the store and closing the distance between us. She backed off but bumped into the counter.

"I'm sorry, we were talking about something else today," she said trying to calm me down.

"Well, you could have mentioned it," I said nearly shouting. I could tell I was she cringed a bit, and looked at the floor. I started to feel bad for being so mean to her, but why didn't she tell me? Why? But now that I think about it, Gabi and I aren't best friends, if we never met, I wouldn't be here right now.

"Sorry, I know I should have, but it didn't feel right to bring up the subject, then." She replied not looking at me. I sighed and turned my back towards her. Silence filled the distance between us. I had no idea what to say to her, and vice versa. I had my hands on my hips, but I removed them when I felt Gabi hug me from behind. "I'm sorry," I heard her whisper. Now it's my turn to turn and face her. I cupped her face in my hands, while she kept her hands on my wrists.

"I should be saying sorry," I whispered to her as I leaned my forehead against her's again. I should be the one saying sorry, I got angry at her for not telling me she was adopted, then me breaking her heart at school. It's strange how she can melt my anger away, while Katniss can't really do that. For some reason Gabi has this calming effect on me. I felt her pulling away, but I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and pulled her into a hug. She was hesitant at first but I felt her wrap her arms around me. "I only said it to protect you, but I shouldn't have said it at all," I whispered as I kissed the top of her head. Then I heard something that seemed to catch the two of us off guard. We broke the hug and stood apart from each other.

"Ahem," I looked up and found Mr. Mellark standing at the stairwell. I kept my hands at my side, and so did Gabi. "I would like to talk to you young man," He said walking down the stairwell towards me. Gabi glanced over at me, and she didn't know what to do. Then I saw her older brothers behind him. Oh great, I have to deal with these guys, now? Isn't it about time for the hunger games to broadcast?

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, we won't scare him off," one of my brothers said squeezing my shoulders. I nodded and watched as they stepped out into the square. I slowly walked up the stairs and tried to register what happened. I did miss not having Gale around, but what I am scared of is what my father would say to Gale. My mother and I watched for Peeta when the games broadcasted in the living room. Katniss ran out of the cave to save Peeta. Was she doing this for show? I am starting to wonder if Katniss actually loves Peeta or not.<p>

"Do you think Katniss really loves Peeta?" I asked my mother. I kept my distance from her because she never had a daughter until now, so it might take some time for her to adjust. I still call her Mrs. Mellark; I want to make sure she's comfortable.

"I don't know, maybe," She replied as we both turned our heads to the stairs. We heard the sound of the men of the house coming back up.

All three of them nodded, and I felt myself smile. Before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around all three of them. They laughed as I did this, and hugged me back.

"Alright, time for bed, all of you," Mrs. Mellark said, I obeyed and walked to my bedroom. I didn't even realize that I was still smiling until I went into the bathroom. I guess I'm just happy to know that my father and two older brothers approve of Gale. Gale's a great guy, even though he did yell at me earlier, but he calmed down right after. I don't remember my father ever yelling at my mother. I did only know them for ten years, and during those ten years I was always at the bakery or hanging out with Peeta in the square. My parents probably argued whenever I wasn't there so I won't have to see that there's a problem with their relationship.

I lay awake for a while and wondered how the twins were treating Katrina now that I've been kicked out of the house. I hope they're treating her okay; Aunt Agave loves her daughter, so she should be scolding the twins about protecting their little sister. I turned my head to face the window and looked up at the stars. Even though the arena has a stimulated sky, I knew Peeta was looking up at the same moon as me. I slowly closed my eyes and started to drift off to a dreamless sleep.

Sunday morning, I woke up to the sound of the mockingjays singing to each other, like they do every morning. I slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I looked at my closet and found dresses instead of what I would usually wear. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused as to why they would go to the trouble to get me new clothes. I didn't need it, one dress was enough. I pulled out a dress with a floral pattern on it. It looked nice, a bit too nice for working in the bakery. So I put that back in the wardrobe and looked in the drawers for something more suitable. I found a pair of pants; I pulled them on and put a plain long sleeve shirt on. I looked in the mirror and found that I looked okay.

I pulled on a jacket, and started heading out into the woods. It feels like I haven't been there for ages. But one thing stopped me walking to the seam. My sword, I wasn't holding anything. I tried to think of the last time I saw it, then I remembered I never took it out of Aunt Agave's house. I can't leave it there; I have to get it back. Maybe later, it's too early; all of them are probably sleeping. So I walked back into the bakery, and decided to help Mrs. Mellark set up.

When I was almost done someone walked down the stairs, I looked up to find Mrs. Mellark stretching by the counter. I smiled, "Good morning," I said with a cheery tone. She didn't even notice that I was there.

"Oh, Gabriella you startled me," She said smiling as she put her hand on her chest to calm her heart down.

"Sorry, Mrs. Mellark," I replied while putting the bread on display.

"Why aren't you wearing the lovely dresses we bought for you?" Mrs. Mellark asked me. I explained to her how I don't want to ruin them while helping out in the bakery. Mrs. Mellark gave me an understanding smile and we continued to set up, until it was eight o'clock. I decided to go see if the shop my aunt was keeping open yet. "I'll be right back," I said walking out of the bakery. I pull of the apron on my way out, and hang it on the hooks by the door. I start heading towards the shop and I see little Katrina opening the door for customers. My heart broke at that sight. Is Aunt Agave making her work? I run up to her before she closes the door.

"Katrina, why are you working?" I kneeled in front of her, but she looked down at her shoes, her hand on the door knob. "Katrina, what's wrong?" I tried looking into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were always happy to see me.

"I hate you!" She shouted, and she pushed me down to the floor of the square, and ran from the door. I sat there shocked as the door closed on me. She hates me? I can see why, but it still hurts to know that she hates me. I slowly got up and dusted myself off, and walked into the shop anyways.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you here ever again?" My aunt whispered to me.

"I came here to grab my sword," I said trying to get up the stairs but she blocked me. I sighed and crossed my arms. "I am not leaving until I have my sword," I said defiantly. I needed that sword, it's the only memory I have of my father. I knew she didn't want me here, so why bother stopping me. I finally just pushed her aside and power walked up the stairs. I know she wouldn't want to be shouting this early in the morning. I walked to the room but something stopped me. I saw the familiar scabbard on the floor and the twins marveling at my sword.

"Hey, give that back!" I shouted standing right behind them. The two of them stood up shocked that I even dared to walk back in here.

"It's not yours anymore, you're not a Mayfield anymore," The twins said while keeping the sword back from me. I glared at them angry enough to punch them as hard as possibly can.

"My deceased father gave that to me, so give it back!" I said extending my hand for the blade. "Besides, you two don't even _know_ how to handle a sword," I said with one hand on my hip.

"And you know how?" The twins asked in unison. I just gave them a smirk as a response. Why would a parent give their child such a dangerous weapon if they aren't going to teach him how to use it properly? These twins never cease to entertain me with their stupidity. Before I knew it Max started to swing the sharp blade towards me, but I was too fast for him. I dodged it and watched as it sliced a leg of the table.

"Oh, mom isn't going to be happy about that," I taunted, but I shouldn't have done such a thing. He took another swing and I ducked avoiding the blade. And this time it got stuck in the wall of the house. I grabbed the scabbard on the floor, and as he tried to get me, I lifted the scabbard and let him shove it in there. I smiled and saw this as a chance to get it back. I kicked the hilt of the sword out of his hand and made my way towards the room where I used to sleep in. I opened the window, and jumped down, and rolled when I reached the floor. The twins fought at the window and I had my chance to run to the woods, where they never dared to go.

The adrenaline rush was really helping, I felt exhausted but the chemical kept me going. Once I reached the fence I listened for the hum, and there was none as usual. I continued running and looked behind me, but that was a mistake because I bumped into someone, and lost my footing.

* * *

><p>Someone bumped into me, hard. I think that person was holding a sword or something because it felt like the hilt hit me in the rib. I got up from the floor and saw that it was Gabriella who had bumped into me. "Gabi, are you okay? I am so sorry," I said helping her up. She took my hand when she realized it was me. Who was she running from?<p>

"Thanks Gale," She said a bit breathlessly. How long as she been running for? "I should be saying sorry," The girl said with a laugh as she dusted herself off.

"Gabi, who are you running from?" I asked curious because she was looking in the direction of the fence.

"The twins, they had my sword, I needed to get it back," The girl replied holding up her sword. So it was a sword that probably bruised my ribs. I tried my best not to let her know that her sword hurt me when she bumped into me, and she didn't seem to notice. Good, she doesn't need to feel anymore guilty than she already does for bumping into me. "They usually don't come into the woods, but I don't know if they will this time," She added hiding behind a tree. I didn't even notice that she moved until I heard that her voice was coming from my right ear.

"Then why are you hiding?" I asked with a small laugh. She looked ridiculous hiding behind that tree. I walked towards her, she seemed like she wanted to stay behind that tree forever. Mrs. Mellark must be worried that she's been gone for so long. "I think you should head back, your mom's going to be worried," that felt weird. It must be weird for Gabi to hear the world mom after not having one for six years.

"Just in case they do come, and you're right I can't stay here forever," Gabi replied but she still didn't move from her spot.

"Alright, how about this, I'll guard you while we walk back to the bakery?" I asked her putting my hands on her shoulders. She looked unsure as to how this will turn out but she nodded as a response. I smiled and we both started heading out of the woods. I was guarding her from all these monsters as we were walking our way towards the bakery. I heard her laughing behind me as she watched me pretend to battle these creatures. It's nice to hear that laugh again. I haven't heard it for about a week maybe.

"Gale, people are staring," I heard Gabi say; I didn't even know that she was right behind me until I turned around. Both of us moved back a bit, we did not want spectators to expect that we were an item, or are we? I guess we're dating now, I don't know. Her father had a talk with me along with the two brothers. It's amazing how they want to protect her even though she's been in the family for only a day now. Her dad did give me permission to, and we did kiss two times. No, I have to respect her; I need to ask for her permission. But is now the right time?

"Thanks for walking me," Gabi said as she gave me a smile and started walking towards the door of the bakery. I have to, even though there are spectators. I grabbed her elbow to stop her. "What's wrong?" She asked staying where she was. I walked in front of her, put her sword on the floor, and held on to both of her hands. She looked really confused.

"Gabriella Mayfield Mellark, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" I can't believe I asked her! Please don't reject me, please don't, not in front of all these people. I looked up at her and she was blushing. That's a good sign right? I looked at her waiting for the answer, and she whispered, "Yes," with a big smile and a laugh. I think I was a bit too excited, I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up spinning her in a circle. I heard her laugh again, and felt the girl put her arms on my shoulders.

I put her down and kissed her on the cheek before letting her go back into the bakery. I started walking back towards my house, once I reached the seam; I pumped my fist in the air with a big smile on my face. I had no idea that a simple yes could make me this happy!


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooo sorry for the long wait. I know it took literally years for me to write another chapter, as you can see the first part is kind of dull and boring and I just got stuck when I was in the middle of writing this.**

Chapter 7 – First Official Date

I grab a dress from the wardrobe that the Mellark's bought for me ever since I've been adopted into their family. I comb my hair and pull it back. I take one last look in the mirror before heading down the stairs to meet up with Gale. It's our first date since he asked me out. I'm actually quite nervous about this. I have no idea what we're going to do, but I have a feeling that we're going to go out into the woods.

I continue making my way towards the fence that surrounds the district. I go through the fence after checking to make sure that it wasn't electrified. I continue walking until someone covers my eyes. I stop and put my hands over his hands, I smile. I can recognize these hands anywhere. "Gale, I know it's you." I said crossing my arms.

"You're too good." He said in a defeated tone.

I turn around to face him. "I guess I am." I said hugging him. I still can't believe this is happening it feels like every moment I spend with him is a dream. I feel him wrap his arms around my shoulders. I close my eyes savoring this moment. We have hugged many times before, but for some reason, I do not want to be anywhere else but his arms. I put my head on his chest and listen to his strong steady heartbeat.

"You okay?" He asked putting his hand on my head. I just nodded in response. "Are you sure?" he asked again. He breaks the hug.

"I'm fine, I just like hugging you." I said hugging him again. I hear him laugh as he hugs me back. Gale breaks the hug and he takes my hand and leads me to wherever we're going. "Where are we going?" I asked him as we past a few of our favorite spots.

"You'll see." He said looking over his shoulder towards me. I give him a small smile. I trust him, and I'm sure he has something nice planned. It's not like I'm the first girlfriend he ever had. Almost everyone in the district knows that we're going out. Delly is definitely happy for me, but she always wants every detail about what happened between us. She wasn't surprised by the drama that we went through; she was with me for it. Delly did warn me that there might be some drama again. She hopes it's not going to be soon, and I hope so, too. I'm not sure if my Aunt is plotting a way to break us up, even if she is, I'll know if it's her plan or not. That woman is getting predictable.

* * *

><p>When I had a good look at Gabriella, her complexion didn't look that great. She says, that she's feeling okay, but I don't know. Gabi looks paler than usual. It seems like she's sick, but she doesn't even know it. Even her hands feel a bit colder than usual. Is she getting sick? I need to take her to Mrs. Everdeen, but how? Today's our first official date, I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I stop walking and take out my jacket. I wrap it around her shoulders, "Here your hands feel cold." I say taking her hand and putting it into the pocket of my vest.<p>

"Thanks," I heard her say, and I can see her smile, even though I'm not looking at her. We continue walking side by side in silence. Both us are enjoying just being together, even though Gabriella could be sick. I steal glances of her every minute just to see that she's okay. But almost every time that I look she's looking at something in the distance or she's looking at the floor.

When we reached our location, I pulled out a blanket that I've been holding and lay out on the grassy floor. "The lake's so pretty." I heard Gabriella say. "I've never been out here before." She adds. I'm too busy to see what she's doing, but she's probably just taking a mental picture of the lake. I'm just glad that she's never been this far into the woods. She doesn't even seem like someone who would walk all the way out here by herself. She can fend for herself, but I don't see her carrying her sword around anymore. She hasn't been practicing either. I sit down next to her and give her the bowl of warm soup that my mother has made for us.

"Here, this should help." I said putting a spoon into the bowl.

"Thank you," She replied with her sweet smile. She doesn't look weaker than before, but she is still pale. "It smells delicious." She added while sniffing the soup. I let out a small chuckle.

"Drink it before it gets cold." I said gesturing towards the spoon. She also let out a small laugh, and started drinking the soup. Her complexion looks a bit better, but not by much. She still looks pale, and her lips aren't the usual pink. I sure hope she will look healthier throughout our date together.

"This is delicious." I hear her say as she takes the last sip of her soup. She puts it down gently as she gets up and starts walking around. She still has my jacket around her small shoulders. It seems like she has lost even more weight since she has been living with the Mellarks. Is she even eating anything? I glance at her bowl as she looks out in the distance. She finished her soup, so she must be eating. She still has her appetite, that means she isn't sick.

I don't feel so good. I don't want Gale to worry so I finish the rest of the soup. I haven't been eating much because I'm feeling a bit sick. Gale has other things to worry about. He has to worry about being able to find game for his family. He's probably worrying about Katniss who is still in the arena. I'm worrying about Peeta, and the little cousin I left behind in that horrid household. I don't even see her that much anymore. It seems like she's avoiding me.

* * *

><p>Maybe I should tell him that I don't feel so well. He probably can see it. I saw my reflection in the lake and I did not look so good. I felt fine when I left the house but now I just feel worse. Maybe it's just the cold that's getting to me. It has been cold for a couple of days now and I try to wear a jacket whenever I can but they don't really keep me warm. So I tug on Gale's jacket to keep me warm.<p>

"What shall we do today?" I asked Gale after we finished eating our lunch. I don't know what he has planned at all.

"You'll see." Gale said in response. He had a smile on his face that seemed a bit mischievous to me. I hope he's trying not to scare me or anything. He already knows that I don't like touching dead poultry or really anything that's dead. I hate that he knows my weakness now he might just use it against me for a prank. I don't know if boyfriends do that or not. This is my first relationship and I really do hope that Gale isn't that kind of boyfriend who pulls pranks on his girlfriend.

Gale walks over to me and he kneels behind me. I was going to ask what he's doing but before I can he's already blind folding me. "Gale, why do I have to be blind folded?" I asked touching the fabric.

"Don't worry, I'll be your guide." He said slowly helping me up.

"Alright I trust you." I replied as he slowly started to guide me to wherever we are going. But then I hear him telling me to be careful of the wire. "Gale, why are we leaving the woods?" I asked him as he continued to guide me after he came under the fence.

"It's getting late Gabi," He said putting his hands on my shoulder again.

"Late? It's only one in the afternoon." I replied. We left for the woods around noon and ate lunch around twelve thirty, it can't be later than two. I try my best to see through the blindfold but the color of the fabric is dark enough that I can't see anything. Maybe it is later than I thought it actually is. After a while of Gale telling me to step here and there and to be careful of the tree it seemed that we finally reached the place.

Gale took off my blindfold I had to blink a couple of times to get used to the new lighting but before that even happened I heard everyone yelling surprise. I look around and find streamers everywhere and that they all had a party hat on. I smiled not really knowing what's going on.

"Happy birthday," Gale whispered in my ear. I turned around and found that he was still behind me. I couldn't help but give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Only a kiss on the cheek?" Gale asked.

"Yes, only a kiss on the cheek." I replied as I turned around to see that my adoptive family was there and the Everdeens along with Gale's family. "How did you know when my birthday was?" I asked Gale. I never told him and no one really knows except Peeta and Katrina who remembers all the time.

"Katrina told me." Gale said to me before I went over to hug my new family.

"Happy birthday," Mr. Mellark said as he handed me some pistachio bread.

"Thank you," I replied giving him another hug. Everyone gave me hugs and presents one at a time. It was weird having the Everdeens at the party, their own daughter isn't here. I'm not really sure what I am going to say to them after this party ends.

"You feeling okay?" Gale asked while everyone was enjoying the food that Mrs. Hale cooked all morning.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" I replied. At least the food was light, I'm still pretty full from the lunch we had earlier.

"You look better," Gale said in response.

"I didn't feel that well earlier but I'm fine now," I said feeding him a cracker with some spread on it. He took the whole thing into his mouth. He smiled and said it was delicious. "Thanks for planning all this." I added looking around to find that everyone's having a good time until we had to go and watch the games.

"Thanks again for the party, Gale." I said as he walked me to the door of the Mellark's house.

"You're welcome," He said as he leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm glad you had a great time," He added with a small peck on my lips.

* * *

><p>I walked back to my house to watch the games on our staticy television. It's better than be in the square and watching the games. I've always hated these games that the Capitol makes us watch and participate in. The "Dark Days" is in the past why do we need to be reminded of it every year?<p>

My mom turned on the television and we see that Rue has been killed and Katniss just cries her eyes out then she did something. She decorated Rue's body with flowers and she kissed her three fingers and pointed it up upwards towards the sky of the arena. No one has ever done that in the games. President Snow must feel a bit uneasy about this.

"That poor girl," I heard my mother say as she let a tear roll down her cheek. I put my arm around her and gave her a small hug before we continued to watch the rest of the footage. What surprised me the most was the fact that the gamemakers decided to change the rule that two people from one district can win.

I watched in anticipation as to what the tributes would do, the cameras concentrated on Katniss. She shouted Peeta's name but realized her mistake and covered her mouth. I felt a tug at my heart. I even felt a little bit of rage boiling up in my stomach. Is this jealousy that I'm feeling? Why should I be jealous? I have a beautiful girlfriend who loved what I did for her today. Why should I feel jealous that Katniss is suddenly looking for Peeta in the arena?

I got up from the chair that I was sitting on and decided to go to bed. I did not want to watch it anymore. It's not like the Capitol knows whether I stayed up to watch the whole thing or not. I change and climb into bed. I pull the covers over my head just trying to get that image of Katniss calling for Peeta out there. I doubt that the Capitol will keep this "rule".

"Gale just close your eyes and go to sleep," I said to myself so I can calm my mind down before closing my eyes and sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The Games are Ending

It's been about a few months Gale asked me to be his girlfriend, and it's been a wonderful few months. He still teases me and all that, but besides that we love spending time with each other. I still do get the occasional glares from the other girls at school, but I try my best to ignore it. Delly helped me with that actually. She has such a positive attitude about everything. Why did Peeta and I ever exclude her in our activities, I have no idea why. And I can't believe that the games are ending already. Only Peeta, Katniss, and Cato are alive in the arena. It's only a matter of time that the Gamemakers try to make the Games more interesting for their viewers in the Capitol.

Gale and I are walking the woods, holding hands. He liked the woods, and I don't mind going out there with him so it was all good. "Are they really going to allow two victors this year?" Gale asked me. I looked up at him not sure what to say. Most of us know that the Capitol needs one victor, so why are they making it two?

I slowly shook my head, "I think they'll change the rules once there are only two left," I replied. If Katniss and Peeta survive until the end, then they'll have to kill each other off. I closed my eyes, not wanting to think about it. Peeta would risk his life so that Katniss can be the victor and live a long happy life with whoever she's going to end up with. "It's always been one victor, I don't think they'll change it just because Peeta loves Katniss," I added to further explain why the Capitol is doing such a thing. Gale stopped me walking. I looked at him confused. "What's wrong?" I turned to face him.

"I know you don't want Peeta to die in the arena," Gale whispered.

"And I know that you don't want Katniss to die in there, too." I replied wrapping my arms around his waist. This sucks, two of our best friends are in the arena, while we have been spared from the Games. I don't know what I would do if Gale and I were picked for the games. I know Gale will be able to survive with his skills in snares, and me with the sword. But would Haymitch tell me to tell all of Panem that I had a crush on Gale, just like Peeta?

I felt Gale's warm arms wrap around my shoulders. I keep my head on his chest as we stand there hugging each other, comforting each other as the games come to a close. But before we know it, it's going to be the third Quarter Quell. I might get picked for to be the girl tribute for the Quarter Quell. I doubt anyone's going to volunteer to take my place because I'm sixteen, I can survive in the arena for at least a few days.

"What's wrong?" Gale said as he leaned away from me. I didn't even realize that I was shaking until he asked that question. I just tightened my grip on him and shook my head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about, next year's reaping," I said closing my eyes. I don't know what to do if I am picked. If the Captiol does allow two victors this year, that means there will be three mentors for the two tributes for the Quarter Quell. I know for sure that Gale won't be picked; he's going to turn nineteen before the reaping, while I'm still seventeen. My name has been entered twenty-one times. I know it isn't as much as Katniss, but I have a possibility of being picked.

Gale didn't say anything in response; he kept his arms wrapped around me, giving me comfort, and warmth. I felt safe in his arms. It's strange, because I think I love him. My first relationship being my last one, and I'm only turning seventeen. But then again, Gale might not feel the same way. Yes, he was the one who asked me to be his girlfriend, but he has been thinking about Katniss a lot lately. Am I supposed to ignore this because Katniss has been his hunting partner for a couple of years? I don't even know who I should talk to about this. Maybe Gale's mother, but it would be kind of awkward to go to her on advice about her own son. I need someone my age that I can talk to. Delly will always have an optimistic view on this situation. I know she'll tell me that Gale does love me, and that he isn't sure on how to show it.

After a few more minutes of being in each other's arms Gale and I decided it was time to walk back to the square for the viewing of the last footages of the games. We checked the fence as always, and made our way under the coils. Gale and I keep our hands intertwined as people from the seam made their way to the square also.

I'm holding my breath as Katniss hands Peeta some of the nightlock berries they had gathered earlier. I hold onto Gale's hand and he holds onto mine. My heart nearly stops when they are about to consume the nightlock berries. Their lips are touching the berries but just as they were about to put it into their mouths the gamemaker tells them to stop. Everyone lets out the breath that they have been holding in. The celebration begins even before they victors are back. We have two victors this year! I can't help but hug Gale and we end up kissing in the square. Both of us are so happy that both of our best friends are coming back.

After about a week or so the victors were allowed to come back home. Gale and I wait anticipating when we are going to see them again. I look up at the stage and see Effie up there introducing Peeta and Katniss. Everyone cheers once she said their names, I cheer along too. Gale has Prim sitting on his shoulders. I put my arm around Gale's waist and he smiles down at me and I smile back at him. I see Katniss looking towards us, I assume she's looking at Prim but I feel like she's also smiling at Gale, I look up at him and see how he looks at her. I slowly retract my arm from his waist and he doesn't seem to notice. I wave to Peeta and I can see he has the same expression as me.

After the whole thing of welcoming the victors back, family and friends were allowed to see the victors. I let Peeta's parents go first. After they came out, I ran into the room and hugged Peeta. I was so glad that he came back. "I missed you so much." I said wiping some tears that managed to escape.

"I missed you, too, little sis." He said giving me a peck on the cheek. I let out a chuckle.

"Your parents told you?" I asked him. He nodded in response.

"I'm just glad you're home." I said giving him another hug.

"I am, too." He said hugging me back. I leave the City Hall and started making my way towards the new house that Peeta had secured with his victory. When we walked in, the beauty of the house took our breath away. It had beautiful hardwood floors with chandeliers in every room. I took the room that was closest to the bathroom. At least I'll be the first one in before everyone else in the morning.

I'm not sure if I should be celebrating or not, but I walk around my room and enjoy all the new things inside the house. I touch the comforter on my bed and the material just slip through my fingers. I open up the wardrobe and see a bunch of dresses in there along with a couple pair of shoes that I never imagined that I would ever own.

* * *

><p>Oh no, those feelings that I have for Katniss are coming back to bite me. Once I saw her look my way I felt my heart skip a beat. I still have feelings for Gabriella, but I don't know what to do. I asked my mother for advice. It helped a little, but I still don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Gabriella again, and I don't know if my feelings towards Katniss are love or not.<p>

I let out a sigh and run my hand through my hair. Why is this so complicated? Why can't my heart just choose one? I put my head down on the table. Maybe a nap would be good. I thought to myself. But I lifted my head and remembered that I needed to go hunt. I grab my materials and my jacket before making my way out into the woods. It's been two hours before dawn, and she must have been waiting for him out in the cold. I make my usual route to the fence that borders the district. I make sure that the electricity is not on. I climb through the hole in the fence and continue walking to where Katniss and I usually meet.

"Hey Catnip," I said walking towards her with a smile on my face. This is our first time hunting together since she came back from the arena. Before I could say anything else she ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, and didn't let go for a while. I missed her. I missed the smell of her hair, her warm eyes whenever she's out in the woods, and her smile. I was the only person who was able to see that because she only smiled when she was out in the woods.

"How are you?" Katniss asked she sounded like she genuinely cared about how I was doing. I've been working in the mines and I miss having all the time in the world to go out into the woods. Gabriella hates the fact that I work out in the mines now. Her parents did die because of a mine explosion.

"I'm fine, just getting a bit harder to feed the family is all," I replied as we sat at our spot in the woods, which also somewhat became a spot for Gabi and me to sit and talk. I wonder how she's been now that we don't have that much time to be together anymore.

"Yeah it must be, just having one day to hunt." Katniss replied as she got up. I also stood up and followed her as she looked for game. We stay as quiet as possible so we don't scare any game away. I know Katniss always hated the fact that I sometimes scare any nearby game away. I watched as she shot her arrow into the eye of a wild turkey.

"I see you haven't lost your touch." I said as I went to retrieve the dead turkey. Gabi would hate to see this. I guess it's a good thing that I keep thinking about her. She is my girlfriend after all. I never really thought about a girl this much when I went out with other girls. But then again I think of Katniss a lot, too sometimes.

She follows me as we both gather more animals that my traps managed to trap. After I checked all of my traps and found a couple of them with game we started heading back out to the fence.

* * *

><p>I make sure that my dress isn't wrinkled in anyway and made sure that every strand of my hair is in place. It's another date with Gale. Ever since he started working in the mines it's been kind of hard to find time to be on a date with Gale. Sometimes I worry about him being in there, some days the anxiety becomes so bad that I go to his house and wait for him to come back. Of course I help Mrs. Hawthorne around the house and play with Gale's youngest brother.<p>

"I see you're ready for a date." Peeta says leaning against the frame of the door. Peeta seems a bit clumsy with his new prosthetic leg. I turned around and smiled at my best friend, well brother now.

"Yeah I can't wait to see him; it's been quite hard with him working in the mines." I trailed off. I don't even know if Peeta heard what I said. I hear him walking towards me. I feel his warm hands on my shoulders and he pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, he'll be alright, nothing will happen to him in there." Peeta said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It's just not safe in there." I said in response to his comforting comment.

"I know but just keeping holding onto the hope that he's going to come out of those mines and greet you with a hug." Peeta said again. His words made me feel a great deal of comfort. I never knew how influential he was with his words; I only realized it when he was being interviewed by Caesar Flickerman before they went into the arena.

"Thanks, Peeta, I feel better already." I said breaking the hug.

"Good, now go wow him with this outfit." Peeta said spinning me around. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I made my way down the stairs and out the door into the cold snowy weather of district twelve. I walk out of the victor's village and into the square. I can see the store that Aunt Agave owns. I feel a bit of guilt looking into the store. I left Katrina behind and now she's angry with me. I watched as the door to the store opened and saw a taller Katrina wiping the window. I feel an urge to walk towards her but my feet won't move.

I turn my glance away and slowly start to walk towards the seam.

"Hey!" I heard someone say from a distance. I turn around and find that it was Delly Cartwright. I had no idea that she had such a loud voice. I smiled and ran to give her a hug.

"Delly, how are you?" I asked her as we continued to embrace out in the square.

"I'm all right, how are you?" She asked in return. Both of us couldn't help but smile. I haven't seen Delly in a while because she was sick with the flu and now she looks a lot better than last week. What sucks is that she still had to come out and greet the victors back like everyone else. She was feeling better but the cold didn't help in the progress.

"I'm excited, I'm meeting Gale." I said with a huge smile on my face. Delly just squealed out of delight.

"Well go and have fun, and make sure you stay warm." Delly said as she walked back to her house.

"I will, you need to stay warm, too." I said to her before she went in. She smiled and waved goodbye and walked into her house. It's so good to finally have actual friends in this district.

I continue making my way to the seam and towards the fence that is supposed to keep us from walking into the woods and whatever is out there from coming into the district. I can't wait to see Gale today; I haven't seen him for a while. I feel like he's avoiding me for some reason. I think it's because Katniss is back. I know he wants to spend time with Katniss, and I want to spend time with my brother, too but I truly miss seeing Gale.

My heart is pounding as the fence comes into my line of vision. I feel the warmth going to my cheeks and I know I'm blushing. Why am I blushing? I've met with Gale so many times. I shouldn't be this nervous to see him. The butterflies in my stomach are making me even more nervous. I take a deep breath and let it out before walking any further.

Just picturing myself running into his arms is making my heart pound again. Maybe it's just because I haven't seen him for a while that I yearn to see him. _Okay calm down, it's not like we're meeting for the first time._ I think as I try to calm my heart down from jumping out of my chest. I take another deep breath as I continue walking. I lift my head and see that Katniss and Gale are standing by the fence, they're standing quite close to each other. Why are they standing so close to one another? I see Gale kiss Katniss. The pain in my chest wells up and I feel tears brimming up to my eyes. How can he do this to me?

Maybe it's because of the way he looked at Katniss since she came back. I just have a feeling that he does have feelings for Katniss. I've just been pushing that thought into the back of my mind ignoring it. Now it's right in front of my face.

I slowly back away and I see him through the blur of the tears. I see his mouth moving but I'm not hearing anything, I continue backing away and I end up hitting a tree. I start crying my shoulders are shaking and I can't stop the tears from flowing down.

"Gabi, look at me." I heard him say but I shake my head trying to move his hands from my shoulders.

"No," I said with a shaky voice. I'm trembling. "We're done, Gale, it's over." I said wiping away the tears that keep falling down in streams.

"Gabi wait, please let me explain," He pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain Gale!" I shouted. "I saw what I saw!" I started running back to the square. My tears are rolling down my cheeks and I wipe them away as I run. The pain in my heart keeps radiating from my chest to the rest of my body. I feel like I can't run anymore but I have to. I can't have all of district twelve see me crying my eyes out. I take out the keys and try to open the door but I can't. I end up crying by the door until Peeta finds me.

"Gabi, what happened?" He said helping me up. I don't want to tell him. But he probably already knows what has happened. I just run to my room and close the door behind me. I can't believe he kissed Katniss. I knew he might have had feelings for her, why didn't I just end it before she came back? I am such a fool!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Mending a Broken Heart

I wake up the next morning and don't even bother to look in the mirror. I know my eyes are puffy and red from crying all night. Peeta tried to comfort me but I denied his comfort. I knew had to feel what I had to in order to get over the pain. Peeta did wake me up a few times with his screams. I sometimes go in there and comfort him and tell him that the dream wasn't real. He told me about what Katniss said to him on their way back that the whole "star-crossed lover story" was just for the games.

Both of us had broken hearts that needed to be mended. Peeta knocked on my door and I told him to come in. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked as he sat down next to me. He put a hand on my back and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, I just need some space from him, that's all." I say closing my eyes. The pain starts to come back again. I don't want to cry too much in front of Peeta, even though I've known him for so long. I love him like a brother and I know I can show what I'm feeling to him whenever I can, but he's also going through his own pain. I can't believe that Katniss just played with my brother's feelings like that. She even kissed him, and that was his first one, ever. It was probably Katniss' first one, too.

"How about you? You okay?" I ask lifting my head from his shoulder. He also slides the hand he had on my shoulder to the bed.

"I'll be fine, I'm a good actor after all," Peeta says with the best smile that he can muster. I can't help but hug him. "Let's go to the bakery," Peeta says as he broke the hug. I nod and I got up from the bed. I start making my way to the bathroom and I comb my hair, wash my face, and brush my teeth. I make sure that there isn't anything in between my teeth. After that I waited for Peeta at the foyer.

I am dressed for the weather and I am ready to help make bread or putting them on display. I love Peeta's designs for the cake. He even helps me design my own. Of course I had to watch him while he was skillfully decorating one of the cakes our mother and father baked together. I usually did the cashier work when Peeta was still in the games, but I've wanted to learn how to decorate cakes for a while. Now that Peeta's back he can teach me.

The two of us walk in the cold wintery air. He told me that he has to deliver some bread to Haymitch before the cameras come and check in on him and Katniss. It sucks that the two of them still have to play being a couple even though the games are over. I don't know what would happen if the two of them "broke up". The Capitol might have somewhat of a riot and would try to get the two of them together.

"Be careful," Peeta says gently as he slowly spun the cake for me to small dots of frosting on the circumference of the cake. After one last dot on the cake Peeta starts decorating the rest of the cake. I am amazed as I watch him skillfully put frosting over there and frosting in another place. I never knew that he had such steady hands.

I wash my hands and start moving to the cashier. My dad was still manning it but I tell him that he can go tend to the bread. He nods and switch places with me. After a couple of costumers who came in the day continued on slowly, and I was just standing there waiting for costumers to come in and buy some bread. Evening rolls around and still no one really came into the empty store. There were only one or two costumers during lunch time.

I am about to leave my post but I hear the bell on the door ring. I look up and found Gale standing there. I try my best to put on a smile ignoring the fact that we were once a couple.

"Gabi, can we please talk?" He asks me. He sounds like he is pleading for me to talk as I grab the bread he had pointed out. I calculate the price on the cashier.

"That will be four dollars," I say as I extend my hand to accept the money. He pulls it out from his pocket. He put his hand under my hand and I feel that familiar rush every time we touched. He uses his other hand to give me the money. I clear my throat and remove my hand from his. "Here's your change," I say giving him the one dollar back. He takes it and pockets the dollar.

"Gabi, it's closing time, let's go." I hear Peeta say from the back of the bakery. He's usually back there whenever he needed to clear his mind. He's been back there a lot recently. I turn around and tell him I heard him.. I turn my attention back to Gale who's still standing there.

"Gale, you should go before he sees you," I say coming from behind the counter. I walk past him and open the door for him to leave. He sighs and starts making his way to the open door.

"I miss you," Gale whispers to me. I look down at the ground and hear him walk out of the bakery. I close the door and lock it on the inside and flip the sign to say "closed". I start wiping down the counters and I take off my apron after I made sure that everything was in the proper place.

* * *

><p>I watch as Gabi starts to clean the counter tops. She looks so beautiful even when she's just doing the simplest thing. I miss her so much. I miss being so close to her, her scent, her laugh, and her smile. I miss seeing that. Even when I see her around the district she doesn't seem too happy these days. It's my fault. I just had to kiss Katniss. I let such a good girl from my life go.<p>

I sulk as I walk around trading my things in the hob. After I get home I look at the hand that came into contact with Gabi's. The feeling of her soft skin against my rough calluses is still lingering there. The pang in my chest is beginning to spread to my back then to my legs and arms. I make my way to the woods; I don't want my mom to see me.

That pang continues to spread until it weighs me down, and causes me to fall on my knees. The tears start rolling down my cheeks and I can't hold it in anymore. Why am I so stupid?

* * *

><p>After I cleaned everything I go out back and see that Peeta has probably walked back home. I look at my right hand, the feeling of Gale's hand on mine has lingered. The memories of our time together starts flooding into my mind. I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.<p>

I miss him, too. I just couldn't tell him. I couldn't because I don't want to be hurt by him again. I just can't manage to have my heart ripped into pieces again. I start sobbing uncontrollably and I sink to my knees. Why does love hurt so much?

I put my hand to my chest; the pain coming from my heart is too much for me to hold onto. I need to stop crying so I can go back home for dinner. But I can't I just can't. _Come on, Gabi stop crying._ I thought to myself. I wiped the remaining tears away and got up from the ground. I look up at the sky and saw that it was nearly dark.

I dust myself off and start making my way to the victor village to the new home that we have now.

* * *

><p>"Gale!" I hear someone yelling for me. I already stopped sobbing like a big baby. I manage to compose myself and get up from my sitting spot in the woods. I turn around trying to look for the person who had called my name. I keep looking and squinting trying to see who is looking for me.<p>

I look up and find someone running towards me. First I see an image of Gabi smiling and running towards me. But I blink and see Katniss running towards me. "Katniss, what are you doing out here?" I ask. Katniss only hunted in the morning and she always hunted with me.

"Looking for you," Katniss says sounding a bit breathless. "Your mom's worried about you," Katniss adds. I look up at the sky and see that it was nearly dark. I've been out of the house for longer than I usually am. She must be worried sick. I nod and start making my way to the fence. I don't even have the energy to run anymore.

"Have you been crying?" Katniss asks me. I just nod in response again. "About Gabi?" Katniss asks me. She usually isn't much of talker whenever we were together. I usually talked and complained about the Capitol most of the time. "If she doesn't see the person you really are, it's her loss, Gale, not yours." Katniss says trying to comfort me.

We make it to the fence and I listen for the hum and there isn't a sound. I start making my way to my house while Katniss starts walking back to her new house in the village. I walk into the house and my mom chastises me for being out too long. I apologize and just make my way up to my room. I don't feel like eating dinner tonight.

I wake up early the next morning and eat some breakfast with the bread I bought from the bakery. I didn't even warm it up. I just ate it plain. After that I start making my way to the mines for work. I send in a canary into the mines and start making our way in. The darkness of the mines took me a while to get used to. The helmets with the light help with trying to watch where we're going, and if we can find coal wherever we were digging.

After the first six hours of working it is finally time for a lunch break. I wash my hands before taking out the bread that I grabbed before coming out to work. I eat it rather slowly before going back into the mines. The last six hours moves by slowly. I didn't feel like coming to work today, but I have to in order to support my family. Katniss did offer some of her winnings for my family but I did not want it. I don't want anything from the Capitol.

The last six hours finally passes and I start making my way home. The canary survived the day. The guys managed to catch the canary and use it for the next day. We need the canary to be our "bad air" gauge. Once it stops singing we know we need to get out of the mines.

"How was work today?" My mother asks me after I sat down on the chair in the kitchen.

"It's the same every day, mom." I say slumping into the chair. I didn't want to talk about the same mundane thing over and over. My mom just continues cooking; she knows not to talk to me when I give off a bored kind of vibe. "I'm going to wash up." I say plainly as I make my way upstairs to the restroom. I grabbed my clothes and turn the water for the shower on. I waited for the water to warm up before stepping in.

After I finished showering I change into the clean clothes that I grabbed earlier. I put the dirty clothes into my laundry basket. I look at the pile and realize my mom already washed our clothes. I lie down on my bed and wish that all this pain could just go away. The pain of not meeting with Gabriella today is spreading throughout my body again. What is wrong with me? I can live without her, right? The thought of seeing Gabi happy with another man just tugs at my heartstrings. I sat up and decide that I should try to go see her again. Hopefully she'll be more receptive this time. I tell my mom where I am going and just start making my way to the victor village.

I am about to knock on the door to their house but the door opens up. I look up and find Gabriella is standing at the doorway. Her eyes are red, probably from crying. Knowing that I have caused her this much pain is enough to make my heart ache even more. She was about to close the door but I manage to stop her with my hand.

"Let's talk, please." I say. She is hiding behind the door. Some time passes before she starts to appear from behind the door. She nods and steps out of the house, I move to give her room. She starts walking and I follow, I'm not sure where she wants to go, but I just follow her. We are by the fence by the time she stops walking.

"Gale, you can't keep coming to see me, I need my space, a-." I interrupt her with a kiss. I don't even remember the last time we kissed. I feel her body freeze, not sure what to do. But she slowly puts her hand on my shoulder. I pull her closer with my hand on her waist. She breaks the kiss and I lean my forehead against her forehead.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I ask her in a whisper. She hesitates before she answers.

"I don't know," She also says in a whisper.

We stand there keeping our arms where they were when we kissed. I want to kiss her again but she draws herself close to me and puts her head on my shoulder like she usually did whenever she felt upset or needed some comfort. Her arms are wrapped around my waist and I move my hands to her shoulders. "I missed you, too." She whispers. I smile, knowing that she missed me made my heart do flips out of joy.

"But," Oh no, not that word, I hate hearing that word. "If you have feelings for Katniss, I think we should just take some time to ourselves and decide what we really want." She says not leaning away from me. She clearly wants me back in her life, but the feelings I have for Katniss bothers her.

"Can I at least walk you back?" I ask her in a whisper. She nods and we break our hug. I decide to keep my distance so our hands don't accidentally knock into each other. The walk back was a silent trip. She didn't say anything to me, or ask about my day. She knows that I already work in the mines, and she seems like she wouldn't like to know what it's like being in the mines. I'm sure she already knows it's dark and musty in there.

"How was your day Gabriella?" I ask breaking the silence. She looks up at me and looks back down on the snowy ground.

"It was alright, yours?" She replies. I feelrelief flooding over me. She still wants to talk to me. I couldn't help but smile when she did reply to me.

"Dark and musty, the usual." I reply in a joking manner. I look down to see her smile. Oh how I have missed that sweet smile of hers. The silence starts building up again. We continue walking, taking our time. I notice that she starts wrapping herself with her arms, trying to keep herself warm. I start taking off my jacket but I don't know if she would appreciate the gesture or not. But then again it's better than wrapping my arm around her shoulders. I continued taking off my jacket and put it around her small petite shoulders. She looks up at me again.

"Gale, it's fine, I'm okay." She says slowly taking the jacket off of her shoulders. But I stop her.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." I say. She nods and tugs the jacket tighter around her. The silence has started to build up again and we finally make it back to her house.

"Thanks for understanding, Gale." She says taking the jacket off and returning it to me.

"Anytime," I say. She smiles and starts taking out the keys and opening the door to the house. I watch as she went in and closed the door behind her. It was nice to walk her back and making sure that she was safe. I know she can look out for herself, but it just felt nice. I still miss her whenever she's far, but we aren't that far from each other and I know I will be able to see her, I just don't know when. Hopefully it will be sometime soon in the future.


End file.
